


Transcendence of the Ancients

by OmoMixFics



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoMixFics/pseuds/OmoMixFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teen, armed only with his classic-style duel disc, and an Artifact Deck, is going to become the best duelist in the world. Almost 80 years after the death of Yugi Muto, the world of Duel Monsters has advanced quite a bit. So, how about we get this Duel goin'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Future of Duel Monsters

"I TRIBUTE MY DOUBLE COSTON, USING HIM AS TWO TRIBUTES FOR THE TRIBUTE SUMMON OF MY DARK MAGICIAN!" There he was, Yugi Muto, The King of Games. He was in the middle of a duel, summoning his signature card. "I ATTACK WITH DARK MAGICIAN! BUT NOT BEFORE ACTIVATING MY EQUIP CARD, MAGE POWER!"

_**Mage Power** _

_**Equip Spell** _

_"The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Spell/Trap Card you control."_

Yugi thrust his arm forward. "DARK MAGICIAN'S ATTACK RAISES BY 1000. NOW, DARK MAGICIAN!" The green-skinned monster jumped forward, thrusting it's dark spear forward. The spear penetrated the hooded man in front of him, causing his life points to drop down to 0.

An announcer came on over a speaker. "Yugi Muto keeps his spot as the King of Games! Let's hear it for the top duelist in the whole world!" There was an applause, as the crowd stood up to leave. Yugi had never lost a duel, and he never planned to. Most thought it impossible to beat him, but no one would pass up the chance.

Yugi looked up at a camera, which was pointed at him. He pointed his finger at it, and made a peace sign. "If there's anyone who can defeat me, challenge me. I will accept." The camera turned to a reporter.

"You've heard it here folks, Yugi Muto will accept any challenge thrown his way. Is anyone out there able to defeat him?"

* * *

"Tune in next time, to see if his next opponent can make a dent in his name."

The boy in front of the TV reached forward, and flicked the switch. The TV turned off, and the boy stood up. He had reddish hair, spiked to several points. There were streaks of white in his hair, which he hated maintaining, but enjoyed nonetheless.

"YUEI! Come get your breakfast!" Yuei's mother called for him. Yuei slumped off his bed, and reached for the clothes on bed frame. Yuei slipped on his grey jacket, wearing a white line sewen into the edges. "HURRY UP YUEI!"

Yuei jumped up, and ran to the door, "I'M COMING MOM!" Yuei opened the door, and fell off the platform that kept his room suspended. He landed on his butt, facing the kitchen.

"Good to see you finally got up, son."

Yuei glanced at his mother, before forcing himself up. "Remind me why we don't have a rail up there."

"Remind me why your school uniform is so ugly."

Yuei smirked, "The colors only clash because of my hair."

"Whatever, just sit down and eat."

Yuei walked over to the table. And went on to eat his pancakes. Which, for some reason, are always shaped like his Artifact monsters.

"You still haven't told me what happened to dad." Yuei's mother dropped the spatula she was holding, her face became devoid of emotion all at once. Her face started to contort, as she slowly brought herself back into reality.

"H-He's fine. I don't know where he is, especially since he gave you those cards."

"My Artifact monsters? Yeah, I'm surprised he was willing to give them up. It makes me think abo-" Yuei looked at his mom, seeing that she was about to burst into tears, and decided to stop. "I'm sorry mom, I forget that dad's a touchy subject for you."

Yuei's mom wiped her face, using her sleeve as a makeshift tissue. "It's fine. You're turning 18 soon. Are you ready to go to that college?"

"We can't afford it mom."

"I know how we can."

Yuei looked up, interested. "How about you tell me when I get home from school?" Yuei's mom nodded. "Great. Well, I'll catch you after school." Yuei jumped off his seat, and ran out the door, just barely remembering to grab his bag.

* * *

Yuei stopped in front of his school, New Domino high. The first thing Yuei did was pull out his duel disc. It was a more advance version of the one that Yugi used. It had spots for pendulum cards, and even a place to hold the extra deck. "I'll make you proud, dad. With this duel disc, I'll become the best duelist ever." Yuei looked ahead, and started running. There was a boy who jumped in front of him. It was,

"Yuei! I think it's time we duel again."

"Jack, you always beat me." Jack was an American transfer student, but was only accepted because it would make the school look better. He had deep brown hair, with wideset blue eyes. He had an expression set on his face, ready to duel.

"Well, I've changed my deck up a bit, so you might have a chance."

Yuei shook his head. "What kind of duelist would I be if I didn't accept?" Yuei slid his duel disc on, and watched as it bent into the right shape. He pressed the button on top, and the machine spoke.

_"Duel Mode, activated."_ Jack lifted his arm, with a green rectangle machine on it. Two parts shot out of it, and a blue disc appeared in front of it.

"I'm ready."

"Same here, Jack." The two stared at each other, before they both yelled, "DUEL!"

**_**Duel** _ **

**_**Jack:** _ ** **__4000 LP_ _ **

**_**Yuei:** _ ** **__4000 LP_ _ **

Yuei looked at his hand. "I'm taking the first turn!" Yuei looked at the duel disc, then to his hand. He had two Artifact monsters, and three trap cards. "I'm setting three cards face down, and ending my turn!" Yuei looked at the field, and thought to himself. _Ok, I have_ _ _Artifact Scythe, Artifact Labrys__ _, and_ _ _Malevolent Catastrophe__ _on the field. I'll wait for him to attack, then I'll special summon both of my artifacts!_

Jack stared at the field. "Same as always, I bet you only have Artifacts down there. My turn, DRAW!" Jack stared at his hand, then immediately back to Yuei. "I activate my _Upstart Goblin_!"

**_**Upstart Goblin** _ **

**_**Spell Card** _ **

_"_ __Draw 1 card, then your opponent gains 1000 Life Points."_ _

Jack drew a card, and placed it in his hand. "I summon __Blackwing – Blizzard__ _ _t__ _ _he Far North__!" Jack looked at two other cards in his hand, then smiled. "I activate the effects of __Blackwing – Kris the Crack of Dawn__ _,_ and __Bora the Spear__! They can be special summoned as long as I control another Blackwing monster!" All three monsters appeared on the field at once. One small blue-ish bird, a giant black crow, and a big bird with a drill instead of a hand. "I attack using __B__ _ _o__ _ _ra the Spear__!" The Bora jumped forward..

"I activate my trap card, __Malevolent Catastrophe__ _,_ "

**_**Malevolent Catastrophe** _ **

**_**Trap Card** _ **

_"_ __When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field."_ _

"At this time, my Artifact monster's are special summoned. __Artifact Labrys__ _,_ and __Artifact Scythe__ _,_ in Attack Mode!" Jack smiled.

"Well, then I'll have to get a stronger monster on the field. I TUNE MY __BORA THE SPEAR__ , TO MY __BLIZZARD__ _._ " The blue bird flew over the Drill Bird, and became a green circle. "Beast who's wings are dark, the blade of who's is sharp. Show the mortals who you are! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth, __Blackwing – Nothung the Starlight__ _!_ " Bora the Spear disappeared, and a giant Crow appeared. It was huge, wearing gold in small areas around him. His blade was sharp, and black. It was a beast of terror. "I ACTIVATE NOTHUNG'S EFFECT! When he's special summoned, I can reduce a monster's attack by 800. I choose, _Artifact Scythe!_ "

**_**Artifact Scythe** _ **

**_**ATK:** _ ** **__2200 → 1400_ _ **

"I can't attack, since this is my main phase two, so I end my turn." Yuei grinned, he was having fun again.

"You know what, Jack? I might actually win this duel."

Jack was confused, he bent his head accordingly. "I DRAW!" Yuei looked at his hand, and saw _XYZ Reborn._ __Yes! Now I can get my XYZ monster on the field without fear.__ "I set 2 cards face down." Yuei set the XYZ Reborn down, as well as Artifact Sanctum _._ "I overlay my two level five Artifacts, in order to build the overlay network!" A dark hole appeared under Yuei's monsters. Artifact Labrys and Scythe both flew over to the dark hole. "Oh great mighty sword of the ancients, show your streaks of anger upon this world. Allow me to wield your mighty power, XYZ SUMMON!" The dark hole pulled in the two artifacts. It shrunk, and out crept a new monster. "COME FORTH! __ARTIFACT DURENDAL__!" A giant sword flew out of the hole, taking the place of the two artifacts.

"So what, a giant sword, it even has the same attack points as _Nothung_. What are you planning to do?"

Yuei flung his hand forward. "I ACTIVATE _DURENDAL'S_ EFFECT! Once per turn, I can discard an overlay unit, and we both shuffle our hands into the deck."

Jack did as the card signaled. "What now?"

"Then we both draw the same number we put back in." Jack drew two cards, Yuei one.

Yuei looked at the single card, he drew Mystical Space Typhoon. __Dammit! Oh well, I can still make a dent with Durendal.__ "I set one more card face down, and end my turn."

Jack smiled,"My turn, I DRAW! I summon __Blackwing – Pinaki the Waxing Moon__! Next, I use the effect of __Nothung__ to normal summon another _Kris_!"

Yuei smirked."I activate the other effect of my _Durendal_! By discarding an overlay unit, I can change the effect of your monster. You now have to destroy one Spell/Trap Card on my field!"

Jack's face changed to a shocked expression. He looked around, and saw three cards on Yuei's field. "I choose the third one, the one on the left."

Yuei laughed, smiling as hard as he can. "I activate the effect of my _Artifact Sanctum_!"

**_**Artifact Sanctum** _ **

**_**Trap Card** _ **

_"_ __When this card in it's owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card: You can target one card on the field; destroy that target."_ _

"I choose your _Kris_!"

Jack jumped back. "NO! I was gonna synchro summon!" A ball launched out of the destroyed card, and shocked the Blackwing monster to the point of being destroyed. Jack raised his arm, and punched the air in front of him. "Battle Phase! I attack _Durendal_ with __Nothung__!" The black bird flew forward, destroying itself, and Durendal. "Now, attack directly, __Pinaki__!"

"TRAP CARD, ACTIVATE! __XYZ Reborn__!"

**_**XYZ Reborn** _ **

**_**Trap Card** _ **

_"_ __Target 1 XYZ monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and attach this card to it as an Overlay Unit."_ _

"Be reborn, oh mighty sword! _Durendal_!"

Jack looked angry, his face reflected this fact. "I'M TIRED OF PLAYING GAMES! I ACTIVATE MY SPELL CARD, _RAIGEKI_!" Jack placed the card on the field. "Say goodbye to your _Durendal_ , it's gone now."

Yuei shook his head. "You forget about my other facedown. I ACTIVATE MY MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON! Say bye bye to your own spell card!"

Jack smirked, trying not to show the anger on his face. "It's been four turns, and my life points have only decreased. It's your turn."

"You're doing good, Jack. But I've been making my deck better. I DRAW!" Yuei pulled the card out, and looked down at it. __Artifact Moralltach,__ _ _t__ _ _he brother of Durendal.__ "I set one card face down, and I attack with _Durendal_!" The Pinaki on Jack's field scrambled to get away, but couldn't move. Durendal sliced the bird in half. "Now, I end my turn."

**_**Jack:** _ ** **__**2800 LP** _ _ **

Jack pulled a card from his deck. "My turn. I play the spell card, __Allure of Darkness__ _._ I draw two cards, and discard a dark monster in my hand. Jack looked at his hand, there was a trap card that would do him no good, and a quick play spell card that would lower Durendal's attack. "I set one card face down, and end my turn."

"Let's end this, DRAW! I attack directly with _Durendal_."

"I activate my quick spell. Forbidden Lance, _Durendal_ loses 800 attack!"

**_**Durendal:** _ ** **__2400 → 1600_ _ **

**_**Jack:** _ ** **__1200 LP_ _ **

"Let's see what you can do this turn!"

Jack drew, a card. He looked at his hand."I set one card face down and end my turn."

Yuei drew a card. "I attack with Dur-"

"I ACTIVATE MY TRAP! __CALL OF THE HAUNTED__ _!_ I summon _Nothung_ back from the grave!"

"I WON'T LET YOU! I ACTIVATE THE EFFECT OF MY DURENDAL! YOU HAVE TO DESTROY A SPELL OR TRAP I CONTROL!" Jack thrust himself forward, about to punch Yuei's face in.

"FINE! I destroy your artifact monster!"

Yuei smiled, and put Artifact Achilleshield onto the field. Durendal launched himself forward, and swung at Jack.

"I won. I-I WON! OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WON!" Yuei was jumping, as the monsters faded away. He was happier than he had ever been, winning a duel against his biggest rival.

Jack stood up. "Next time, I'll continue my winning streak." As soon as Yuei heard Jack talk, he stopped and turned towards him.

"I accept the challen-" There was a loud sound, a bell. "OH NO! I'M LATE FOR CLASS! I'll duel you again later, Jack!"

Jack watched as Yuei ran into the school. "Whatever, I'm always late." Jack began walking, looking at his deck. "I'll work on you later."

**_**To Be Continued...** _ **


	2. Focus?

"YUEI! Get over here!" Yuei ran into the classroom, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry I'm late, teacher." Yuei ran to his desk, and sat down. He pulled out his deck, and sat it down. The teacher shook his head.

"Ok, class, get out your cards." The rest of the class pulled out their cards, and placed them on the desk. The desks turned black, and a line of light appeared. "Your decks are being scanned now, do not touch them." The light scanned the entire desk, and then turned back to it's brown color. "Ok, who's ready to do some math?" Everyone nodded. Everyone's deck sank into their desk, and the cards started to shuffle themselves. The decks lifted themselves back up.

A student raised their hand, and stood up. "Sir, my deck has been changed." The teacher nodded.

"Anyone else?" Yuei raised his hand, and stood up.

"I only made a few minor changes, but I've already managed to beat an opponent." Every stared back at Yuei.

"You normally never win Yuei." Another student butted in, "Come on Yuei, why don't you show me the power of your deck?" The teacher whistled.

"Kids, sit back down! Pull out your first hand."

Yuei, and the other student, sat down. Everyone drew 5 cards, and their desks turned black again. A grid appeared on the desk, and lifted itself.

"As you know kids, I'll be taking the first turn. The duelist to take my life points down to zero will get extra credit. Now, let's start." The teacher slipped on a duel disc, and plugged it into the screen behind him.

_**Duel:** _

_**Teacher Ando: 4000** _

_**Class: 4000** _

"I'm taking the first turn, class. Now, remember Battle Royal rules. No one can attack until everyone has gone." The whole class nodded. "Ok, let's go. I play _Genex Ally Bellflame_ in attack mode!"

_**Genex Ally Bellflame** _

_**DARK / Level 4 / Machine-Type Effect Monster / ATK: 1700 – DEF: 1000** _

A red robot-like creature appeared on the screen. It has fire flowing out form several places on it's body. It had a siren on it's stomach, and a blue visor on. "I also activate my spell card, _Blustering Winds_."

_**Blustering Winds** _

_**Spell Card** _

_"Target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK and DEF until your next Standby Phase."_

"I set three cards face down, and end my turn. Now, Kamei, it's your turn."

The girl in front of the class jumped out of her chair, and raised her hand to her face. "I-It's my turn, D-Draw!" Yuei sat in the back of the class, so it'd be a while before he got his turn. In a class of 20 people, it's no wonder he gets to go last. A few minutes passed. Everone was summoning monsters, trying to get the teacher's monster destroyed. But the only kid in the class who could even get their monster strong enough had a _Winged Kuriboh LV10,_ and Teacher Ando destroyed it quickly with his _Security Orb,_ which changes the battle position of a monster.

"Yuei! It's finally your turn."

Yuei looked at his teacher, and nodded. He stood up, and pulled out his hand. "I DRAW!" Yuei drew one card from his deck, "I se-" There was a knock on the classroom door, interrupting Yuei. "UGH! Fine. I'll get the door, Teacher." Yuei set his cards down, and walked to the door. He slid it open, and there were two big men standing in front of him. They were wearing black suits, and had a small box in their hands.

"We're looking for a Yuei Mitsui."

Yuei stared at them, his face turning bright red. They pronounced his name wrong, and he hated when people did that. "IT'S YOU-A! **YOU-A**! GET IT RIGHT NEXT TIME!"

The two men looked down, and saw that Yuei was right in front of them. "You must be Yuei, then. Sorry about the mis-pronounciation. I'm not used to reading kanji yet." The man gestuered to Yuei, signaling him to take the box. Yuei gathered as much, and slowly pulled it out of the man's hand.

"W-What is it?"

The man smiled. "Special order from the head of Kaiba Corp. Said it was specificially for a Yuei Mitsui."

Yuei looked at the insignia on the top. It was a Blue Eyes, with a Kaiba Man engraved over it. "Open it," Yuei jumped back. "Me and my partner here are curious as to what's inside." Yuei nodded, starting to sweat. He openend up the box, and there was...

"Is this some kind of joke?" Yuei pulled the top card out, and shoved it into the man's face. "Did you really have to set this up? Why would I fall for this?" Yuei put the card back down, and looked at it. _Artifact Sica, is this real?_

"T-The boss told us there were instructions in the box.".

"I'm going to use this one card in my hand. If it works, and you aren't completely messing with me, I'll take all of them. Otherwise, you can have them." The two men nodded, and Yuei walked back to his desk. Everyone was staring at him, as he walked back. Yuei dug around in the small box, and pulled out a slip of paper. He read over it, and slid it back in. "Well, Teach, let's get this duel goin'!" Yuei put his hand back in, along with the card he had just recieved. The deck lowered itself back into the desk, and shuffled itself. It raised back up, and Yuei drew his hand of five. "I DRAW!" Yuei pulled the top card of his deck, and saw Artifact Sica. "I set four cards face down, and end my turn."

Teacher Ando laughed, and stared at Yuei. "I see, so it's just another monster? I draw!" The teacher looked at his hand. "I play the spell card, _Rush Recklessly_!"

"Not yet! I activate my trap card, _Torrential Tribute_! Your monsters are gone!"

"Yes, Yuei, but so are the monsters your peers have summoned."

Yuei smirked. "No problem, I activate my quick spell, _Double Cyclone_!"

_**Double Cyclone** _

_**Quick-Spell** _

_"Target 1 Spell/Trap Card you control and 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy them."_

"I'll destroy my face-down Artifact monster, _Artifact Labrys_ , as well as the face down on your left. "

The teacher laughed. "I activate the other trap I had set, _Common Charity_!"

_**Common Charity** _

_**Trap Card** _

_"Draw 2 cards, the remove from play 1 Normal Monster Card from your hand. If you don't have any, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard."_

"So, I'll draw two cards. Oh look, it's a _Raigeki_. I'll go ahead and play that to destroy your monster." Yuei was shocked. The cards that all the teachers use are pretty common knowledge. But, no one knew that the teacher had a Raigeki. "Now, Yuei, I'll banish the genex controller in my hand." Teacher Ando put the card from his hand onto his desk, signifying that it had been banished. "But I'll also play the _Burial from a Different Dimension_. So I get to bring _Genex Controller_ back." In fact, I think I'll summon him.

_**Genex Controller** _

_**DARK / Level 3 / Machine Tuner / ATK: 1400 – DEF: 1200** _

"Now, since you have no monsters on the field, am I right to guess that you only have Artifact monsters facedown?"

Yuei smiled, "You have my word." Ando lifted his arm.

"I attack directly with Genex Controller."

Yuei forced his arm forward. "I ACTIVATE MY FOCUS CARD!" Everyone stared at Yuei, and watched as a new card type lifted itself up on the screen. "This card is the fusion of monster and trap. I activate _Artifact Sica's_ Focus effect!"

_**Artifact Sica** _

_**Light / Level 5 / Fairy & Focus / ATK: 2200 – DEF: 1500** _

_" **Focus Effect:** When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card you control. If the destroyed card was an Artifact monster, then you may destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, and deal 800 damage to them. You cannot conduct your next battle phase."_

"I destroy my face down _Artifact_ _Labrys_! And in return, I'll destroy your Genex Controller!" The monster on Teacher's field turned into blue dust, that drifted off. "And now, to continue his effect, Artifact Sica is sent to the graveyard, and you're dealt 800 damage!"

Teacher jumped back, as a small shock went through his arm. Teacher looked at Yuei, everyone was looking at Yuei. "Now, everyone," Yuei taunted. "What's 4000 minus 800?" The kids in the class stood up, and yelled at Yuei. "3200!"

_**Teacher Ando:** _

_**Life Points: 4000**_ **_→ 3200_**

"Yuei Mitsui, what is that card?"

"I don't know. I know just as much as I've said. It's the fusion of a monster and trap card. This one, and the others in the box, were made specifically for my deck. All I know, is that I'm using the rest of them Later."

Teacher Ando looked at the rest of the class. "Turn off your desks, kids. I think I'm gonna finish this with Yuei." Yuei smiled, and nodded. The class all followed their instructions, and stood up to pay attention.

"Well, this is the only Focus Card in my deck, so it'll have to do."

Ando nodded his head. With no cards on his field, he pointed to Yuei. "It's your turn."

"How about I play my _Mystical Space Typhoon_ , before your end phase is over of course. I'll destroy my facedown monster, _Artifact_ _Chakram_! And from his effect, he's automatically special summoned." Yuei drew his card, as Teacher Ando clapped his hands.

"Congrats, Yuei. In two turns, you've managed to lower my life, and keep me from atacking you. Not only that, but you have two monsters on the field. One with 2300 ATK, and one with 1900 ATK, respectively. Come on, finish me off!" The teacher lifted both his arms, streatching them out.

Yuei launched his hand forward. " _Artifact Labrys_ , Attack with _Artifact Chakram_! Go! Ancient Burst!" A red spirit appeared behind Chakram, and threw it at the screen, a purple spirit appeared behind Labrys, and grabbed it's handle. It lauched the Labrys forward, slicing at the screen."

_**Teacher Ando:** _

_**Life Points: 3200 → 0** _

_**Duel End** _

Teacher Ando walked up to Yuei, and raised his hand. "When these cards become official, I hope you can teach us the basics, Yuei." Yuei nodded, and forced himself out of Teacher's grip. He ran to the door, and asked for the box. The two men gave it to him, and walked off. _I need to check the rest of these cards_ _when I get home._ Yuei sat down at his desk, and tried to stay quiet the rest of class.

* * *

Yuei ran as fast as he could, everyone seemed to want a look at the new focus cards. But all Yuei wanted was some peace and quiet. _In fact, why did I get these cards? Who even is the head of Kaiba Corp now? You never really hear from the-_ Yuei's thoughts were cut off, as more students started running towards him. "NEVER MIND! I'LL JUST RUN!" Yuei ran into his house, slamming the door behind him. He locked the door as fast as he could, trying to keep everyone out. Yuei's mother walked up to him, after closing th windows in the kitchen.

"Yuei," Yuei's mom shoved her face behind Yuei's. Yuei's face sank, his expression became fearful. He turned around, only to see his mother's angry, and scary, face right in front of his. "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?"

Yuei ran around his mother, and ducked under the table. "I GOT A BUNCH OF NEW CARDS, AND EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE THEM!"

"I see, so you went to that card shop and used some more of your college fund?"

"THAT'S NOT IT EITHER! Kaiba Corp sent these directly to me, I didn't even know these were a thing!"

Yuei's mother picked up his bag, and looked through it. "Are they in this box?" Yuei nodded, as his mother opened it. She picked up the cards, and slid through them. "Even working as a card shop instructor, I've never seen these before. What are they?"

Yuei pulled himself out from under the table, and stood up. "Kaiba Corp sent these to me. The people delivering them said they were made specifically for me.

Yuei's mom gave the cards to her son, and turned around. "Kaiba Corp, run by the five time grandson of Kaiba Seto, what was his name?" She thought to herself, as Yuei dusted the dirt off his clothes. "Kaiba Yoshida. That was it! Yoshida-Kun would've told me about a new card type, so this must not be official yet. So why did he choose my son, of all people?"

"MOM! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Maybe..." Yuei stared at his mother, as she turned around to face him. "Maybe he knows."

_ **To Be Continued...** _


	3. Spirits of Envy

Yuei opened his eyes. There was nothing. In fact, there was no one either. He looked down, only to see he was floating in space? Yuei looked back up, and there was a temple. A highly degraded temple, that had people standing atop it. But, were those people? "Hey, I'm Yuei! Who are you?" No one answered. Rather, the people on the temple looked worried. They looked like people he already knew. "WAIT! Artifact Labrys, is that you?" Yuei ran closer to the temple, and saw a purple woman standing atop. There was a green man, and a blue woman. Yuei stopped at the steps in front, and looked up. "Guys, it's me, Yuei!" There were several people up at the top, all yelling. They all looked lost, as if their memories were wiped clean.

"Yuei," a dark figure appeared. It was transparent, and had a gas like substance flowing from it's body.

"You aren't people. You're all spirits."

"Yuei, these spirits have all been waiting for you."

Yuei was shocked. He put his hand on the shoulder of the figure, but it sank through. "Why were they waiting for me?"

"We've all lost our memories. We thought that when you came you would have them all, but we were mistaken."

Yuei looked up at everyone, staring at Labrys more than the others. "Why can't they see me? Or hear me for that matter?"

"I can only see you because I am here. Everyone is in your deck, I am not."

"Who are you?"

"I am Tanji, that's as far as my memory goes. You would better know me as Artifact Emeici." Yuei saw a glowing on his belt. A pocket that he made to hold his extra cards. "It's time for you to go home."

Yuei looked at Tanji. "But what ab-"

* * *

"-out your memories?" Yuei woke up, his head popping off the pillow, and looking around for any sign of Tanji. "What happened?"

"You tell me."

Yuei looked next to his bed, seeing that his mother was there. "HOW DID I NOT NOTICE YOU?"

"Why were you flailing in your sleep?"

"WHY WERE YOU WATCHING ME?"

Yuei's mother shrugged. "I just heard a lot of noise, and decided to check on you."

Yuei sat up, and slipped out of bed. "Did anything else happen?"

"You got another package in the mail."

"Kaiba Corp?"

"Yeah." Yuei's mom pulled out a small box. It had the same Kaiba Corp symbol as the first, a Blue-Eyes with a Kaiba man in front. "It's too small to be holding the 12 cards that was in the other. There must be just a few."

Yuei took the box out of his mother's hands, and opened it. There were two pendulum monsters in the box. He picked them up, and looked at them. "Artifact Tessen, and Artifact Pata." Yuei looked in the box again, and there was another note. He pulled it out, and read it. "I want to see you put these cards to good use. Put the pendulum monsters, as well as all your focus cards, into the deck. I'll meet you outside the school at noon." Yuei read the note out loud.

"Yuei, you can't."

"I have to!" Yuei turned around and stared at his mother. "Yoshida-Kun wants to duel me! He's the owner of Kaiba Corp. Mom, if I do this, I can help pay for college." Yuei's mother shook her head.

"He didn't guarantee you anything."

"I'll be famous! I mean, Kaiba Yoshida himself wants me to duel him!"

"But what about the cards? You can barely use one focus card, but he wants you to put all twelve, and the pendulum monsters in."

Yuei looked down at the two in his hand. He turned to the door, looking at the poster covering it, a giant Blue-Eyes. "I have to. If I can beat Yoshida..." Yuei stopped, and stared further. "I'll work on the deck at school." Yuei ran out of his room.

"Yuei! Change!"

"I always sleep in my school clothes!" Yuei ran down the stairs, grabbing his school coat on the way out.

* * *

Yuei ran through the streets, trying his best not to knock anyone out of his way. He jumped over the small obstacles, and moving around everyone he could. Yuei quickly made his way to the school, looking for any sign of Jack on the way there. No doubt Jack wanted a try at a duel with his focus cards. Might as well get it out of the way. Yet, try as he might, the brown-haired boy was no where to be found. "YUEI! HURRY UP, You're gonna be late for class!"

Yuei turned around, and saw his friend. "Hey, Ayumi!" Takagi Ayumi was, and had been, friends with Yuei since they were both kids. She was short, just barely able to reach up to Yuei's five foot eleven. "Hair's still brown, surprised you haven't dyed it again."

Ayumi walked up to Yuei, giving him a quick embrace. She let go and pushed him away. "You nerd. I haven't dyed my hair in a week." Ayumi tugged on Yuei's shirt, pointing at the school. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late."

Yuei grabbed Ayumi's hand. "Ayumi, I swear. You're like a delicate flower, blowing in the wind."

"Just hurry up, nerd." Ayumi was blushing, trying to look away from Yuei. "We need to hurry to class." Ayumi tugged harder, and Yuei followed.

"Ayumi, stop being so strict!" Yuei didn't appreciate it, but Ayumi pulled harder.

* * *

"We're here to teach you about the best of games. We aren't just talking Duel Monsters, we can teach you any game, and the advance techniques that go with them. So hurry on down to Kaiba Game University, where we'll beat you into shape!" The teen in front of the camera gave a thumbs up, and winked at the camera.

"Aaaaaand, cut. You did good, once again, Mister Yoshida." The man behind the camera gave a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Johnson." The boy walked out from in front of the screen, and slid on a jacket.

"Shall I book another appointment to make your hair blue?"

"No, Johnson. As much as I enjoy having blue hair, I think I like would like the few streaks over a full head." Yoshida zipped up his hoodie, and slid his hands in the sides. "I'm going to New Domino High."

"Sir, sorry for intruding, but why?"

"That was your first mistake. Don't make a second."

"Y-Yes Sir." Johnson turned around, and walked out of the room.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Yoshida climbed up a step ladder. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm so small. Four foot six, I can't believe it." He reached up, and grabbed his deck from the display. He looked at the cards he had in the deck, his grassy green eyes speeding past every card. Dragon Horn Hunter, a pendulum monster that raises the attack of Normal monsters. Performapal Kaleidoscorp, a pendulum monster that raises the attack of light monsters. Decoy Dragon, and Kaibaman; two of his favorite cards. Yoshida scrolled through the deck, until he saw his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Yoshida slid the card sideways, revealing two copies underneath it. His face started to contort, staring at the _Blue-Eyes_. "No…" Yoshida put his foot backwards, knocking the step ladder over, letting himself fall to the floor. He crawled away from the cards that sprawled themselves out, and curled up into a ball. He cried, letting his grief fall over him. "Dad, I'm sorry."

* * *

Yuei turned to stare at Ayumi. She was looking at her deck, shuffling through the cards. Yuei looked down at his desk. There were all twelve focus cards, two pendulum monsters, and a clutter of spell and trap cards. "Come on! I need to have a balanced deck!" Yuei put his head on the desk, and started to think of all the ways Yoshida could beat him. _Yoshida-Kun could be using_ _a_ _zero turn kill deck, or a banishing deck, he could've slipped Exodia into the deck. How can I win?_

"Something on your mind, prettyboy?" Jack pulled on Yuei's arm, and watched as Yuei lifted his head. "Man, it looks like you haven't slept in days."

"It's like I haven't slept in years." Yuei started to slump back over, but Jack kept him lifted up. "Jack, how do you do it? You're big, you're strong, you're smart,"

"I'm good at building decks," Jack interjected. "If you're having a problem with your deck, let me help." Jack thrusted his thumb upwards, pointing at himself.

"Overconfident child."

"HEY! You only beat me because of pure luck!" Jack went to the corner, rambling to himself. Yuei looked back at the cards on his desk. _I can't let him know that Yoshida challenged me. He'll spend more time rambling than working on my deck._ Yuei sighed as he stood up, and walked over to the corner of the room.

"Jack, could you help me with my deck?"

"Could I? Of course I can! I mean, you beat me once, and I did tell you I'd do you a favor if you won."

"Yeah, like two years ago."

"Whatever!" Jack stood up, and walked to Yuei's desk. He picked up Yuei's deck, and stared at what was already there.

"How's it looking?"

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO WITH THESE! But you have to explain these cards to me, so I can make the deck work better." Jack held up one of the focus cards, and handed it to Yuei.

"Deal."

* * *

"Master Yoshida," Johnson opened the door of the long, black car. Yoshida stepped out, and looked to his deck.

"Thank you, Johnson. Now, my Duel Disk." Yoshida's face was full of agony, pain from years past.

"Of course, Sir." Johnson popped open the trunk, and pulled out a black square. He threw it at Yoshida, and watched as it was caught in the air. Yoshida put it on his arm. A black band wrapped around his arm, and two sides shot out.

"Thank you. I'll see to it that you get an extra few days off."

"I appreciate it, sir."

Yoshida walked towards New Domino High, one arm raised to his shoulders, his opposite hand putting his deck in place. "This should be quick." Yoshida walked up to the entrance, and stared at the door. He paused for a moment. _My Blue-Eyes deck, can I handle it?_

Yuei came running out of the school, stopping right in front of Yoshida. "I see you're ready, Yoshida-Kun."

"The question is, are you ready?" Yuei looked back at his friends. Everyone was in shock. They were whispering to each other, wondering why Yoshida-Kun was here, and why he was talking to Yuei.

"Yoshida-Kun, I am ver-"

"Please, it's just Yoshida. Don't be so formal. After all, I'm only here to kick your butt." Yoshida pointed towards Yuei, and gave a thumbs up. "I can guarantee that I'll win this duel. Let's see how much of a fight you can put up."

"I'll put up more of a fight than you think." Yuei slid his backpack off, and reached in. He pulled out his Duel Disk and slid it on.

"An old style Duel Disk? Think it can handle your new pendulum monsters?" Yoshida laughed, everyone behind Yuei following. Ayumi walked up to Yuei.

"Yuei, are you sure you can do this?"

"Ayumi! What are you saying? Of course I can." Yuei started to walk to the courtyard. "Yoshida, follow me." Yuei signaled for Yoshida to follow him, waving his hand in the air. Yoshida nodded, and walked slowly. Yuei directed them both to the courtyard out front. "This is where we'll be dueling, is it ok?"

"It's fine, but there's a problem." Yoshida snapped his fingers, and a red blade appeared in front of his Duel Disk."

"Duel Mode, engage" Both disks spoke at the same time. Yuei's disk bent itself into shape. The field around them started to turn black, and buildings started to rise out of the ground.

"This is my action field. _Cross Over: Heartland_." Yoshida looked up. "As soon as the duel officially starts, the action cards will be scattered around us. Do you know how they work?"

"Of course I do. One in your hand at a time, and use them whenever their effects say you can."

"Good job. Of course, it's to be expected from your family." Yoshida ran his fingers through his hair.

Yuei stared at Yoshida. "What do you mean?"

"I know your family. After all, they've been fighting my family for years." Yoshida pointed at Yuei once again. "Now, Let's go."

"Y-Yeah, Let's get this duel goin'"

_**To Be Continued...** _


	4. The Main Attraction

"Mitsui Yuei, you are going to meet a bad fate. I, Kaiba Yoshida, will destroy any deck you bring forth." Yoshida put his arm out in front of him, his duel disk facing him. Both sides shot out of the black rectangle on his arm. One revealing his deck, the other a spot for his extra deck. "Yuei, show me your full strength. I want nothing less." Everyone started to form a line around the area set for a duel.

Yuei launched his arm forward. His duel disk made it's usual start-up sound. The disk moved outwards, closing each end onto itself, and moving in front of his arm. Two parts came out from under the disk, revealing spots for a spot for the extra deck, and two slots for his pendulum monsters. "Listen here, Yoshida-Kun, I will not lose this duel." Yuei stared at Yoshida, the both of them with fire in their eyes.

"Yuei," Ayumi ran up to Yuei, slapping his back. "Do your best, for me. Ok?"

"O-Of course." Yuei nodded his head, and Ayumi ran back to the crowds. "Kaiba Yoshida, are you ready?"

"The question, again, is are **you** ready?" Yoshida raised his arm into the sky.

"DUEL!" Both duelists screamed at the same time, Yoshida snapping his fingers shortly afterwards. The ball of cards above them exploded, and the cards scattered themselves around the two.

**Duel**

**Yoshida:** _4000_

**Yuei:** _4000_

"If I may, I'll take the first turn." Yoshida looked at his hand. The first thing he noticed was the Blue-Eyes in his hand. "No, why?" Yoshida fell to his knees, and started to grab his face. "Get it together, come on. You have to win." Yoshida slowly stood up, keeping his face hidden as best as he could. "I-I activate my spell card, _Trade-In_."

_**Trade-In** _

_**Spell Card** _

_"Discard 1 Level 8 monster; Draw 2 cards."_

"I'll discard my B-Blue-Eyes" Yoshida took the card in his hand, and slid it into the graveyard slot on his disk. He shook his head, and looked at Yuei. "I summon my Decoy Dragon, in attack mode!"

_**Decoy Dragon** _

_**FIRE / Level 2 / Dragon-Type Effect Monster / ATK: 300 – DEF: 200** _

"I'll draw the two cards from the effect of _Trade-In_ , and end my turn." Yoshida smirked at Yuei, excalming for him to bring it. Yet, Yuei felt tension in Yoshida's movements. As if, the cards were bothering him.

"Yoshida-Kun, I won't hold back. I DRAW!" Yuei looked at the card from his deck. _Ok, I have two of my focus cards. I can set them, and use Artifact Ignition to get Begalltech onto the field._ "I set 5 cards face down, and end my turn!" Yuei gestured towards Yoshida, his hand open, palm up. "Now, show me what you've got. Don't hold back!"

"You'll regret saying that." Yoshida had a sadness in his voice, but Yuei couldn't figure out why. "My turn, DRAW! I activate the effect of the _Red-Eyes Darkness_ _Metal_ _Dragon_ in my hand. By banishing one dragon monster I control, I can special summon him to the field." Decoy dragon turned to dust, and flew off the field. A new card appeared in it's place. A red dragon, no, a metal beast started to rise out of the card. It's wings made of Metal, with red energy flowing through them. It's whole body was red, but with the metallic silver lining it.

"I-I activate my quick-spell, Artifact Ignition!" A spell card lifted off the ground on Yuei's field. "I can destroy a face down card I control, and set an Artifact monster from my deck into my Spell/Trap card zone. I choose to destroy my _Beagalltech_ , and to set an _Achilleshield_! Next, my Artifact _Beagalltech_ is special summoned to the field!"

_**Artifact Beagalltech** _

_**LIGHT / Level 5 / Fairy-Type Effect / ATK: 1400 – DEF: 2100** _

_"If this card is special summoned during your opponent's turn, destroy two Spell/Trap Cards you control."_

"Next his effect! I'll destroy my face-down _Caduceus_ , and _Achilleshield_!"

_**Artifact Caduceus** _

_**LIGHT / Level 5 / Fairy-Type Effect / ATK: 1600 – DEF: 2400** _

_**Artifact Achilleshield** _

_**LIGHT / Level 5 / Fairy-Type Effect / ATK: 1500 – DEF: 2200** _

"And Finally, _Achilleshield's_ effect, you can't target my monsters for attacks when he's special summoned during your turn!"

"Only for this turn, Yuei-Kun." Yoshida thrusted his hand forward. "So I'll set up for my next turn. I activate my _Red-Eye's_ effect! I get to special summon a Dragon-Type monster from my graveyard to my field. So, RETURN! _BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!_ " Another card appeared on the field. It was a giant blue dragon. It's eyes pierced through Yuei's, and sent a shock through Yuei's entire body. It was the most fearful thing he'd ever seen.

_**Blue-Eyes White Dragon** _

_**LIGHT / Level 8 / Dragon / ATK: 3000 – DEF: 2500** _

"Now, show me what you're really made of!" Yoshida's voice wavered, his legs starting to shake. There was no feeling, no happiness. Rather, Yuei felt the sadness in Yoshida's voice.

Yuei smiled. "You don't know what you're dealing with here!" Yuei pulled something out of his pocket, it was a card protector. But, Yoshida couldn't make out what was in it. "This is a trophy from back when Yugi Muto won Battle City. It may not be Yugi's, it could be Joey Wheeler's for all I know. But I do know that it's a family Heirloom. My family has been dueling ever since Duel Monsters became a thing. I don't care how many times I lose, I'll become the greatest one day!"

"And that's how we'll get out memories back." Something touched Yuei's shoulder. Yuei looked up, to see Tanji floating beside him. Yuei nodded, and looked at his deck.

"I don't need any one specific card to beat you. I just need to believe in my deck, and it'll pull through. My turn, DRAW!" Yuei looked at his hand, then to Yoshida's field. "I activate my focus card, _Artifact Otsuchi_!"

_**Artifact Otsuchi** _

_**Focus Effect** _

_"Tribute two monsters you control. Shuffle one monster your opponent controls into the deck; your opponent shuffles one card from their hand into their deck as well. Your opponent draws one card."_

"Now, I'll tribute my _Beagalltech_ , and my _Achillishield_!" Achillishield sank back into his card, along with Beagalltech. "And I'll get rid of your Blue-Eyes!" The blue dragon dissapeared into it's card, and returned to the deck. "Now choose one card in your hand, Yoshida!"

Yoshida looked at his hand, but quickly chose his second _Trade-In_. He slid the card into his deck, after showing Yuei, and the deck shuffled itself. Yoshida drew one card, and let Yuei continue. "I switch my _Caduceus_ to defense mode, and set two cards facedown to end my turn."

"Finally, I thought you would never end your turn. I draw. I'll activate the effect of my spell card, _Cards of Consonance_. I get rid of a Dragon Tuner in my hand, and draw two cards." Yoshida revealed _The White Stone of Legend_ in his hand, and discarded it, and drew two cards. "Next, I activate the effect of _White Stone of Legend._ When it's sent to the graveyard, I get to add a Blue-Eyes from my deck to my hand." Yoshida went through his deck, and revealed a Blue-Eyes, before putting it into his hand. His hand started to shake. "Now, I'll activate my Raigeki spell card. Say bye to all your monsters." Lightning struck, and struck Artifact Caduceus.

"I activate another focus card! _Artifact Ankus_! I use one monster on my field, and a monster in my Spell/Trap Card zone as XYZ material for an XYZ summon!" A black hole appeared under Caduceus, and the face down Artifact Failnaught flew out to join him. "Oh great mighty sword of the ancients, show your streaks of anger upon this world. Allow me to wield your mighty power, XYZ SUMMON!" The dark hole pulled in Yuei's two artifacts. "COME FORTH! _Artifact Durendal_!" A giant sword rose out of the darkness, and a spirit appeared behind it, grabbing the hilt. "Durendal, your effect!" The blue and red spirit looked at Yuei, and nodded. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can change the effect of a normal Spell/Trap card. You now have to destroy one of my Spell/Traps.

Yoshida shrugged. "I'll choose your only face-down card then."

"Artifact Scythe, come forth!"

_**Artifact Scythe** _

_**LIGHT / Level 5 / Fairy Effect / ATK:2200 – DEF: 900** _

" _If this card is special summoned during you opponents turn: Your opponent cannot Special Summon monsters from the extra deck for the rest of this turn."_

"Sorry, Yoshida. But it looks like your plan backfired."

"I activate my _Red-Eye_ 's effect again!"

"What?"

"I can special summon a Dragon monster from my hand once per turn!" Yoshida took a card out of his hand."I choose my _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_!"

"No!" Yuei turned around, and ran through the crowds.

"I won't let you get an action card!" Yoshida jumped on the back of his Blue-Eyes, but immediately slid himself off. He whispered to himself. "Why am I doing this during a duel, I have to focus!" Yoshida climbed up the back of his Red-Eyes, and pointed towards Yuei. "Red-Eyes, don't let him get away!"

Yuei ran past the buildings, looking for any sign of a card. He looked up, on the edge of a building, it was there. "Durendal, launch me up!" The spirit put his sword on the ground. Yuei jumped ontop of the flat blade, as Durendal launched him upwards. Yuei jumped off the blade, and launched himself towards the edge of the building.

"Red-Eyes, Attack Durendal!"

_**Durendal** _

_**ATK: 2400** _

_**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** _

_**ATK: 2800** _

"No!" Yuei grabbed the card, and shoved it into his graveyard. "I activate my Action Magic! _Attack Force_! My monster gains 600 attack during damage calculation! Now your Red-Eyes is destroyed!"

_**Durendal** _

_**ATK: 2400 → 3000** _

The two monsters clashed, Durendal sliced Red-Eyes in half, just barely missing Yoshida. Red-Eyes exploded, and Yoshida went flying, being caught by Blue-Eyes.

"PUT ME DOWN! YOU GIANT BEAST, PUT ME DOWN!" Yoshida was squirming, yelling at Blue-Eyes. The Blue-Eyes slowly put Yoshida down on a roof.

_**Yoshida: 4000 → 3800** _

Yuei jumped off the building, and was caught by Durendal. "Thanks, Durendal. Now, he still has an attack, let's look for ano-"

"I end my turn." Yoshida shot a hand out to Yuei. "I know you're better than just that. Come on, show me everything you've got!"

Yuei nodded his head, and pointed to the ground. Durendal followed his hand, and quickly got to the ground. _Why didn't Yoshida attack with his Blue-Eyes? It would've been an easy destruction._ Yuei picked up another card. "I'll use the action magic, _Bi-Attack,_ doubling my monster's attack for the rest of this turn."

_**Durendal** _

_**ATK: 2400 → 4800** _

"Now, Durendal, Attack!" Durendal launched himself forward, aiming directly at Blue-Eyes. Yoshida flew off to the side, looking for any sign of an action card. "Action magic, activate! _Burning Barrel_! I can inflict 3000 points of damage to you just by destroying your monster. Not to mention the 1800 from my _Durendal_. What are you going to do, Yoshida-Kun?" Yuei laughed menacingly. He was too caught up in the moment to think about how everyone was looking at him. Yoshida felt pain from the laugh, wanting to keep his _Blue-Eyes_ on the field. Yoshida pushed himself forward, grabbing a card off the ground.

"Action Magic! Miracle!" Yoshida exclaimed as he thrusted a card into his graveyard. "I negate the destruction of my monster, and take half the battle damage."

_**Yoshida: 3800 → 2900** _

"Now, is that all you've got?"

Yuei looked at his entire hand, he had nothing. He had to deal with whatever came at him with his monsters. "It's your turn, Yoshida."

_**Durendal** _

_**ATK: 4800 → 2400** _

"I won't let you win, Yuei. I DRAW!" Yoshida looked at his hand. "This is the only way, is it? I set one card face down, and set the pendulum scale of three with my _Dragon Horn Hunter_!" A blue column appeared beside Yoshida, and a man wearing spiky armor came floating out of it. "now all normal monsters gain 200 attack!" Yoshida put his hand forward. "Now, battle, Blue-Eyes!" Yoshida ran to the side, and picked up a card. "And I must also thank you for using that _Burning Barrel_." Yoshida jumped to a nearby rooftop, grabbing an Action Card that was flying past. "I activate the action magic, _Encore_! Now I can use an action card in either of our graves."

Yuei looked around for any sign of a card, but he couldn't see any. Blue-eyes dashed into Durendal. Durendal was quickly turned into dust, and vanished. "Now, Yuei, Burning Barrel's effect. Say goodbye to 2400 life points!"

_**Yuei: 4000 → 1600** _

"Now, I'll set one card face down, and a monster facedown, and I'll end my turn."

"This isn't the end, Yoshida! I'll finish you off this turn! DRAW!" Yuei looked in his hand, He drew Artifact Yumi. A red spirit wielding a giant bow. "I set one card face down." Yuei ran off to the side, looking for another card. _I've almost lost, but I can't stop now!_

"I activate the action magic, _Twinkle Comet._ Your monster loses 1000 attack, and you get dealt 500 points of damage."

"WHAT?"

_**Artifact Scythe:** _

_**ATK: 2200 → 1200** _

_**Yuei: 1600 → 1100** _

"Then I'll use the action magic, _Destruction_! I destroy one monster, and I can destroy a card on your field! I'll get rid of my Scythe to destroy your Blue-Eyes!"

"I won't let you!" Yoshida looked around, and saw a twinkle. He jumped down off his building, catching a card on the way down. "Action magic, _Battle Rage_! I can increase my monster's attack by 2000, and negate the activation of a spell card!"

"No!" Yuei dove off the roof, and grabbed a hold of Scythe, and they flew on top of the nearest building. Yuei grabbed the closest card he could, and shoved it into his graveyard. "I'll stop this! I use the Action Magic, _Star Destruction._ By giving your monster 1000 attack, and destroying my monster, you have to skip your battle phase!" Scythe disappeared, and Yuei fell onto the top of the building.

"I'LL FINISH THIS NOW! TRAP CARD, ACTIVATE!" Yoshida put his hand on this duel disk, as a trap card lifted itself from the ground. " _Chthonian Blast_! I destroy the monster with the lowest attack on the field, and we both take damage equal to half it's current attack!"

_**Blue-Eyes White Dragon:** _

_**ATK: 6000** _

_**Yuei: 1100** _

_**Yoshida: 2900** _

"Are you crazy Yoshida? We'll both lose!"

Yoshida's face became devoid of feeling, his face sinking and becoming pale. "I'm going to beat you one day, descendent of Muto Yugi!" Blue-Eyes exploded, and blasted apart the sky scrapers. Yuei fell off the building he was on, Yoshida fell to his knees.

_**Yuei: 1100 → 0** _

_**Yoshida: 2900 → 0** _

_**Duel End: Tie** _

"YUEI!" Ayumi ran up to Yuei, who was laying on his back. He had holes in his clothes, small tatters from the fall. There were bruises on his skin, and small cuts from what little foliage he had to fall through.

"Ayumi, I'm fine. Just make sure Yoshida-Kun is f-f-" Yuei fell onto his back, and blacked out." All the other students surrounded Yoshida, as he started to stand up.

"Y-You dare insult the name of the Blue-Eyes?" Yoshida fell backwards, and let his eyes close. His clothes were burnt, his hoodie with a big hole in it. There was dirt on his clothes, and bruises all over him.

"Someone, call the hospital! We need an ambulance!" Ayumi yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping to get some help. Teacher Sendo was already on the phone, calling for help, as he was watching the duel from his classroom window.

_**To Be Continued...** _


	5. Return of the Darkness

"MIN TURN! TEGNE!" Yuei looked at his hand, and saw Artifact Ignition in his hand. He had Artifact Begalltech, and Artifact Labrys on his field. "MAGISKE KORTET, _Artifact Ignition_ AKTIVERE" The crowd stared at Yuei, none of them seemed to understand what was going on.

"Yuei, wake up!"

"MOR!"

"YUEI!"

"MOR, HVOR ER DU?"

"MITSUI YUEI! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

* * *

"Mor?" Yuei's head shot off the bed, as he forced himself to sit up. "Mor, er du der?"

"YUEI!" Yuei's mother took the fan in her hand, and closed it, putting it close to Yuei's face. "The tournament's soon, you might wanna hurry up."

"Turnering?" Yuei leaned his head, his mother starting to get angry.

"NO ONE UNDERSTANDS WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Yuei's mother took her open hand, and clenched it into a fist, she pushed it through the air, practically breaking the sound barrier, and stopping right in front of Yuei's face.

"I'm sorry mom, I guess I got caught up in my dream."

"Yuei," Her voice was fierce, but calm. She put her fist down gently. "It's ok, Son. But, what were you saying? Hell, what language was that?"

Yuei looked down, staring at his hands. He looked to the sides of his room, confirming to himself that he was in fact awake. "I think I was speaking Norwegian."

"Norwegian, since when did you learn that?"

"I-I don't know." Yuei looked at his desk, sitting at the end of his bed. "WHAT'S THAT?" Yuei pointed to the grey rectangle on his desk.

"That? Yoshida-Kun delivered it to us just now. He actually shook my hand and handed me the package, I JUST COULDN'T WAIT TO OPEN IT! I'm sorry Yuei, but it is for you." Yuei's mother picked up the duel disk, and handed it to Yuei.

"What? This isn't like any disk I've seen before."

"Well, try it on!"

Yuei slipped out of the bed, trying to to break the cast on his leg. "AH! Crap, this hurts."

"If you need to, lay back down."

"No, This is meant to be used standing up, so I will." Yuei forced himself up, and tried to stay as steady as possible. Yuei stared at the disk. It was a light grey, with a red stripe going down it. There were two small striped of blue down each side of the rectangle, and the normal screen in the middle. _He made it look like mine on purpose. Well, let's see what he did with the blade._ Yuei put the duel disk on his arm, and it latched around quite nicely. He stuck his arm out in front of him, trying to keep himself from falling. "DUEL!"

"Error." The machine spit out.

"What?, why is it spitting out two errors?" Yuei tapped the screen.

"Error 1, no deck inserted. Error 2, no opponent. Please select AI duel if you wish to duel with the system." The machine advised.

"A.I.? I CAN DUEL WITHOUT ANYONE!? Mom, we have to try thi-"

"You'll need your deck, first." Yuei's mother handed the deck to Yuei, and watched as he slid the deck in. "You should leave now, the tournament sign-ups are going to close soon."

"Then, lets get going." Yuei slumped himself against the wall, and pushed against it to keep from falling. He grabbed his jacket from the door handle, and slid it on as fast as he could, and started out of his room.

* * *

Yuei opened the car door, and stepped outside. He clutched onto his crutches, and forced himself up. "Yuei, over here!" Ayumi was standing outside the card shop. _International Cards, one of the biggest shops in all of the city. No wonder Kaiba Corp decided to have the sign-ups here._

"I'm coming, Ayumi!" Yuei turned his head to his mother, still in the car. "I'll have Ayumi take me home, ok?" Yuei questioned his mother, and watched as she gave a nod. Yuei's mother closed the door. Yuei turned around, and listened as the car drove off. "Ayumi, have the sign-ups ended yet?"

"You have time, Yuei."

"Can you help me over?"

"Sure, no problem." Ayumi grabbed Yuei's shoulder, and slowly pulled him over to the front desk. There was no line, but everyone else had already signed up. Yuei suspected that Ayumi had already signed up, as well as Jack.

"Welcome to International Cards! The number one card shop. Are you here to sign up?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this tournament for a while now."

"Well, sorry kid. Unless your name's Mitsui Yuei, you're out of luck." The man behind the counter looked down at Yuei.

"Well, looks like I'm in luck. Yuei Mitsui, right here." Yuei put his hand as close to his face as possible without losing his crutch, and pointed to his face. "But, why reserve a spot for me?"

"Special orders from head of Kaiba Corp himself. Said he needed to see you in action."

"Why is he out for me? What's the point?" Yuei looked down, he started sweating, his face turning red. _What could I have done to piss off Yoshida-Kun this much?_

"I'll go ahead and sign for you, kid. With the leg injury, it must be hard to do anything."

"Oh no, it's fine. As long as I have Ayumi supporting me, I can stand pretty well." Yuei took the pen on the desk, and located the blank box. He signed his name and address, before slowly putting the pen down. "Thanks for holding that spot, don't know what I would've done without it."

"No problem kid, just hope that leg heals before the tournament starts."

"I have a week, no problem." Yuei turned around, Ayumi supporting him.

"Yuei, are you ready to go to the doctor?"

"Yeah, let's get this leg checked out." Yuei grabbed Ayumi's hand, and used it to balance himself out of the door. "After all, I wanna use this new duel disk as soon as possible."

Ayumi looked down, and saw the grey rectangle on Yuei's arm. "YOU GOT A NEW DUEL DISK?" Ayumi grabbed Yuei's hand, and started to shake up and down. "YES! Now you don't have to get it fixed every five weeks!"

"Ayumi, can we get to the hospital now?" Yuei grabbed Ayumi's shoulders, and calmed her down.

"Yeah, sorry. Let's get going."

* * *

"Did it go well, Yuei?"

"Of course, Yumi!" Yuei stared at Ayumi's face.

"I thought I asked you never to call me that again." Ayumi's face turned red, and Yuei turned away.

"Sorry, I'll stop." The two were walking – Yuei scudding – along. "Hey, there's an empty spot over there, wanna duel, Ayumi?" Yuei tugged on Ayumi's arm, but it seemed like she was focusing on something else. "Ayumi,"

"Huh, what?"

"I said, do you wanna duel?" Yuei pointed to the open spot in the field, and Ayumi blushed.

"Y-Yeah. Sure." Ayumi pulled Yumi over to one designated side. Ayumi walked over to hers.

"Ok. I've changed up my deck a bit. So, be careful." Yuei gave a sly look at Ayumi, Ayumi returning one.

"No problem, I'll beat you like always." Ayumi put her arm forward, and slid a pink rectangle on. She turned it on, and watched as the two sides shot out. The blade appeared in front of her, with a yellow outline. "Let's see the new disk."

Yuei nodded, and slowly lifted his arm. He turned it on, and pointed the front towards Ayumi. Both sides shot out, and Yuei slid his deck in as fast as he could. The blade shot out of the front, with a distinct look. "THE BLADE! It looks just like my old one!" There was an edge at the end, connecting off the blade to a would-be hologram area. The blade itself had a turquoise tint to it. "Yoshida-Kun really put a lot of effort into this!" Yuei touched the pad, adjusting a few settings, and getting used to the feel of the disk itself.

"Ready?"

"You know it." Yuei put his arm forward, and drew his five cards.

"DUEL!" Both duelists yelled at once, and the duel started.

_**Duel Start** _

_**Yuei:** 4000_

_**Ayumi**_ **:** _4000_

"I'll take the first turn, Ayumi." Yuei looked at his hand. Double Cyclone, Artifact Ignition, Artifact Caduecus, and Begalltach. But the last card was an odd one. "I summon my _Edge Imp Sabres_ to the field!" A pair of scissors appeared on the field, and started to fly around.

_**Edge Imp Sabres** _

_**Dark / Fiend Effect / Level 3 / ATK: 1200 DEF: 800** _

"And I set four cards face down, and end my turn."

"Wow, Yuei. You added a monster that wasn't an Artifact?"

"Sometimes you do what you have to." Yuei shrugged as much as he could, but immediately grabbed his crutches again.

"Well, allow me to follow in example. I DRAW! I activate my _Emergency Teleport_!"

_**Emergency Teleport** _

_**Quick Spell** _

_"Special summon 1 level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck; banish it during the End Phase."_

"I'll special summon Psychic Commander from my hand!"

"Allow me to activate my Double Cyclone, miss." Yuei touched his screen, and tapped his face-down Double Cyclone. "I believe you already know this card lets me trade a face-down of mine for one of your spell/trap cards."

"Y-Yes, I do." Ayumi blushed.

"Allow me to offer my Artifact _Caduceus_ as a trade." Caduceus lifted itself out of the Spell/Trap Zone, and destroyed itself. "In return, I'll be destroying your Emergency Teleport." Ayumi's card turned into dust, and flew away.

"If only you weren't so Naive. I activate the second one in my hand. So I'll summon _Psychic Commander_!" Ayumi slid the second card into her grave, and Psychic Commander flew on the field.

_**Psychic Commander** _

_**Earth / Effect-Tuner-Psychic / Level 3 / ATK: 1400 DEF: 800** _

"I attack _Edge Imp Sabres,_ you'll take 200 damage. _"_ Psychic Commander launched itself forward, and picked up the pair of scissors. The Blue Ball threw Edge Imp Sabres flew into a nearby trashcan, and turned to dust.

_**Yuei:** 4000 → 3800_

"I summon my _Kozmo Goodwitch,_ "

"Then allow me to activate my spell card before your turn ends. I activate my face-down, Artifact Ignition."

_**Artifact Ignition** _

_**Quick Spell** _

" _Target 1 set Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, Set 1 "Artifact" monster directly from your deck to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell Card"_

"I'll destroy my face-down _Begalltach_ , and set my _Yumi!_ " The face-down card was replaced, and Begalltach appeared on the field. "Next up is _Begalltach's_ effect! With it, I'll destroy the Yumi I just placed down, and have her appear onto the field!" A red spirit weilding a bow flew from the card onto the field. "Now, please finish your turn."

"Yuei, I set one card and end my turn." Ayumi slid a card into her disk, and let Yuei take his turn.

"My turn, DRAW! Yuei drew the card, but didn't look at it. He stared at the back of the card, and saw a gaseous substance emanating from it. The gas started to cover his arm, and quickly spreading to his body. "NO! NO! STOP!" Yuei started to flail around as much as he could. The people around them were staring. There was nothing, not to them. They only saw a boy seemingly going insane. "AYUMI! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Yuei fell to the ground, his face landing in the grass. "HELP ME! AYUMI HELP!" Ayumi stood still, at first she thought that Yuei was playing around with her, but there was fear on Yuei's face. It was growing dark, losing sign of color. He crawled towards Ayumi, using his one arm.

Ayumi stood still, unable to move. There was something in the air, but she couldn't see it. She felt it, she felt something overcoming her. Her face started to contort, she wanted to run, but she couldn't. Her friend was in danger, she had to help. Her skin was bumpy, her hands shaking. "Y-Yuei?"

"AYUMI! HEL-" Yuei froze, his motion stopped. His skin drained of it's color, eyes turning black. He looked souless. There was no more emotion, nothing. Ayumi ran to the middle of the field, Yuei laying there, one arm in the air. Ayumi bent down, and tried shaking Yuei.

"YUEI! Get up, come on, move! If you're messing with me again, I'm going to kill you!" Ayumi babbled on, trying to get the slightest reaction out of Yuei, but nothing came. Yuei started to shake, everyone around the two kids still staring. Something was wrong with these two, but no one knew what. Yuei lowered his arm, and pushed himself up. He stood up, and removed the cast on his foot. "YOU JERK! You had me worried sick. I hope you really break your leg next time!" Yuei stared down at Ayumi, who was sitting on the ground.

"Broken leg? How did I not know about this, Yuei?" Yuei's voice was shrill, and cold. There was no warmth in it, like usual. Ayumi stood up.

"What are you doing now? Are you gonna laugh at me like normal!? I'm forfeiting this duel." Ayumi turned around, and started to walk away.  
"No," Yuei grabbed Ayumi's shoulder. "The fun's just starting." Yuei turned around, and walked to his side of the field. Ayumi shrugged, and ran to her side. She was blushing, and clenching her fist. _Dammit Yuei, why'd you do that shit?!_

"I believe it's your turn, Yuei."

"Yue- no no no, I'm not Yuei. I'm simply using his body for a brief moment."

"T-Then who are you?"

"Me?" Yuei lifted his head, and thrusted his arm forward. "I am Yubel, your worst Nightmare."

"No, Yubel's just a card. How could you be Yubel?"

"Think again, I tribute my face up _Artifact Caduecus_ and my _Artifact Begalltach_." Begalltach picked up his sword, Caduecus picked up his cross, and clashed them together. A light shot out of the two. Yuei watched on as the light turned black, and Yubel slowly crawled out. "Yubel! Become one with my monsters!"

_**Yubel** _

_**Dark / Fiend Effect / Level 10 / ATK:** 0 **DEF:** 0_

"Now, I'll end my tu-"

Ayumi touched the duel disk. "Trap Card, activate! Ring of Destruction."

"Yubel destroy's your monster instantly during battle. Do you want to keep your monster, or do you want to deal damage?" Yuei taunted.

"I-I'll destroy Yubel!"

"FOOL! Yubel's second effect activates!"

_**Yubel's Second Effect:** _

" _When this card is destroyed, except by its own_ _effect_ _: Its_ _owner_ _can_ _Special Summon_ _1 "_ _Yubel - Terror Incarnate_ _" from their_ _hand_ _,_ _Deck_ _, or_ _G_ _raveyard_ _._ "

"SO, I'll bring Terror Incarnate from my deck!" Yuei put his hand down to his deck, and jumped back when the card shot out. "AH! Gods, I'm not used to this duel disk." Yuei pulled the card out, and put it down on the duel disk.

_**Yubel – Terror Incarnate** _

_**Dark / Fiend Effect / Level 11 / ATK:** 0 **DEF:** 0_

"Now, If I may, I activate Terror Incarnate's effect. I mujst destroy all other monsters during my end phase." Yuei stuck his hand out, pointing to Ayumi. "It's your turn. So go."

Ayumi shook her head. "I use Godwitch's effect. I can banish her during either of our turns, and special summon a level 5 or higher Kozmo monster from my deck. I choose _Kozmo Forerunner_." Goodwitch turned grey, and shattered. A new monster replaced her, a giant grey ship that had blue flowing through it. "now, I attack using _Forerunner_!"

"Missy, I think you're too far in with yourself." Yuei shook his hand, Ayumi Shook her head.

"Whatever effect you have, _Forerunner_ can't be targeted by it."

"Really now? Because I don't take damage from battles involving Yubel."

"WHAT?" Yubel stood her ground, and Forerunner glided back to it's side of the field.

"But it is because of you I get to keep Yubel on the field now. So, since I couldn't deal damage to you with it's effect, how about I show my gratitude?"

"I-I end my turn."

"Second rate duelist. Your deck most likely doesn't have a good balance of Spells & Traps to Monsters. You'll need to work on that for the tournament, won't you?" Yuei chuckled, and looked back at Ayumi. "My turn, DRAW!" Yuei slipped the card into the duel disk. "I activate my pot of Duality. Now I can choose one of three cards on the top of my deck to add to my hand." Yuei pulled the top three cards out of his deck, and took the first one. "I'll choose _Dark Hole."_ He put the other two cards back ontop of the deck, and the deck shuffled itself. "Now, let's get this over with. All our monsters are destroyed. Activate, _Dark Hole_!" Yuei's voice sank, yet the pitch became higher.

Terror Incarnate turned into dust, and quickly flew off. While Forerunner collapsed into glass. "Now, Ayumi, tell me what you think Terror Incarnate's second effect is."

"D-Do you get to summon another monster from the deck?"

"You're right. I special summon _Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare!_ "

_**Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare** _

_**Dark / Fiend Effect / Level 12 / ATK:** 0 **DEF:** 0_

"Now, I'll just end my turn." Yuei shoved his hand forward, and put his palm up. "Go ahead."

"I draw! I play Kozmotown."

_**Kozmotown** _

_**Field-Spell** _

" _Once per turn: You can target 1 of your banished "Kozmo" monsters; return it to the hand, and if you do, lose LP equal to its original Level x 100."_

"Now, I'll return my _Goodwitch_ to my hand. Which makes me take _400_ damage."

_**Ayumi:** 4000 → 3600_

"Now I'll summon her again, so I use her effect! Now, come from my deck, _Kozmo Dark Destroyer_!"

_**Kozmo Dark Destroyer** _

_**Dark / Machine Effect / Level 9 / ATK:** 3000 **DEF:** 1800_

"Attack, Dark Destroyer!"

"Wrong again! Don't you remember my effect? I take no battle damage, and _Ultimate Nightmare_ can't be destroyed. Instead, you're destroyed!" Dark Destroyer flew into the chest of the giant beast, and exploded. "Now, take damage equal to it's attack!"

"WHAT?" Ayumi put her arms in front of her, and felt the air flow past her quickly. She felt as the cold shrill air touched her arms, and enveloped her whole body.

_**Ayumi:** 3600 → 600_

"Face it, girl. You're no match for the demon who is I. Yubel! Ahahahaha!" Yuei looked around, and saw everyone was staring. Their faces were all lined with fear, emotion draining from everyone. "It seems that I have overstepped my bounds. I will return Yuei's body back to him. Please, Dear," Yuei cracked a smile, "take care of him while I'm not around."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You'll know in due time." A dark gas started to envelop Yuei, and started to turn into a yellow gas. His eyes regained their color, and he fell to his knees. The gas flew away, and Yuei spoke.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. How was Yubel?"

_**To be Continued** _


	6. Chains of Poison

_**Duel:** _

_**Yuei: 3800** _

_**Ayumi: 600** _

"So, how was Yubel?"

"Yuei, what the heck's going on?" Ayumi started to walk forward.

"STOP!" Yuei yelled, and thrusted his arm forward. Ayumi stopped, and stalked backwards.

"Y-Yuei?"

"You can't move. This duel isn't over yet." Yuei put his arm down. "Now, it's my turn. DRAW!" Yuei looked at the one card in his hand. An effect monster, Grinder Golem. "This kind of luck is never happening again, so I'm going to take advantage of it. I activate the effect of _Grinder Golem_ in my hand. I Special Summon two _Grinder Tokens_ to my field!"

_**Grinder Token** _

_**Dark / Fiend / Level 1 / ATK:** _ _0_ _**DEF:** _ _0_

Two small gears appeared on Yuei's field, and Yuei threw the card to Ayumi. Ayumi caught it, and looked at it.

"Now I special summon it to my field?" Ayumi started to place it on her duel disk, as Yuei nodded his head. "Ok, but I have to ask a question. Who's Yubel?" Ayumi put the card in her hand. Yuei sighed, and looked at Ayumi.

"I honestly don't know. She explained a little to me while she was taking control, but it wasn't much. She doesn't really remember that much, but she knows she was here. It was for a reason, presumably. So, why? I don't know, neither does she." Yuei looked around, and saw people staring at him. He coughed, and started to panick. He looked at the ground, and started to stutter. Ayumi quickly put Grinder Golem on her field. "L-Let's finish this duel b-before I throw up please." Yuei put his finger forward. "Yubel, Attack Grinder Golem!"

_**Grinder Golem** _

_**ATK: 3000** _

Ayumi covered her face once again. "Now, _Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare_ 's effect takes place! You take damage equal to your monster's damage, AND it's destroyed instantly!" Yuei put his arm forward. Ayumi tensed up, ready to feel the wind soar past her, and a shock as the last of her life points were drained from her. There was nothing. There was no feeling as Yubel destroyed Grinder Golem.

_**Ayumi:** _ _600 →0_

_**Duel End** _

_**Winner: Yuei** _

Yuei ran over to Ayumi, and grabbed her shoulders. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know if Yubel's powers stayed after she left my body. I took the chance, sorry." Yuei hugged Ayumi, and started to pull on her. His duel disk shot it's sides back into the rectangle, and the blade disappeared. Ayumi's did the same, and she finally started pulling Yuei.

"No, I promised to take you home. Don't make me have to drag you."  
"WAIT! My crutches!"

* * *

Yuei opened the door, and slumped in. "Mom, I'm home." Yuei's mother walked up to the door, and saw he was carrying his crutches.

"Yuei, please explain to me what happened to you leg, again?"

"I-I, uh, broke it falling off a Solid Vision building?"

"Yes, so explain to me why you're walking like nothing happened."

"I-It's-" Yuei cut off his own speech. He started to sweat, and his palms started to clam up. "It's nothing, sorry mom."

"You're saying you can't tell me?"

"It's nothing, really." Yuei ran up the stairs, all whilst his mother was yelling at him to explain the situation. Yuei's mother turned around, and looked at Ayumi. "Well, why don't you explain what happened?"

"Mrs. Mitsui, it's a long story." Ayumi looked at the ground, grabbing her shoulder. She questioned herself, her own ethics. _Is it really ok for me to tell her?_

"It's ok, I can listen."

"W-Well, it's not that it's long, it's just, well, stupid."

"Yuei was faking it-"

"No, he wasn't. He was, well, dueling with me."

"A DUEL!? When he ca-," Yuei's mother coughed, and started again. "Couldn't even stand properly?"

"It wasn't that long into it that h-" Ayumi grabbed her head. It was searing, turning red, and burning up. "H-he fell to the ground, and started to scr-" Ayumi stopped, and looked up. Mrs. Mitsui stared at her, going into shock. Ayumi's face had gone expressionless, her pupils were practically non-existent. Ayumi spoke one word before she fell face-first onto the ground. "Stop."

"AYUMI!"

* * *

"Mister Kaiba, shall I book the next meeting with the board?"

"Make it for next month. I have to finish this deck for the tournament."

"Of course, Kaiba, Sir." Johnson walked out of the room, carrying a clipboard in his hand.

Yoshida looked up from the desk. "Finally, peace and quiet." Yoshida kicked his feet onto the desk, and threw his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair. "Now, I can work the new Blue-Eyes support into my deck. But how, this deck is focused on monsters, Focus card's won't really help, unless they're focused on keeping monsters on the field." Yoshida shook his head. "Focus, Yoshida. I need to beat Yuei." Yoshida put his feet back onto the ground, and stood up.

The door started to open slightly, and a small girl walked in. Her hair was brown, dark as the bark on a tree, her eyes, deep pools of emerald. She was 7, and just barely stood half of Yoshida's seven foot height. "H-Hello, Big Brother." the girl stumbled close to Yoshida.

"Hello, Mary. How was class today?"

"I-It was good." Mary stepped closer, Yoshida bent down to her level.

"Did you draw any good art today?"

"N-Nothing good." Mary held out a folder, filled to the brim with paper and drawings. Yoshida grabbed a hold of both sides, and nodded.

"Your art is always good. That's why we use it as a base for our cards." Yoshida smiled, and opened the folder. "One day, when you get older, I'll get you the tools you need to work here. I promise." Yoshida looked down, and started to flip through the pages.

"H-Have you made any new cards yet?"

"I'm working on some more focus cards, and I think I know just the girl to help me with the art." Yoshida closed the folder, and handed it to Mary. "If it's ok with you, that is."

Mary smiled, and wrapped her arms as far around Yoshida as she could. "Thank you, Big Brother! I'll do my best."

"I'm not your brother, your family's just at the house."

"I don't care. You're my Big Brother, and I love you!" Mary let go, and slid the folder under her arm. "Now, I'll get home and work on those cards."

"I just need some Blue-Eyes cards."

"Like your dragons?" Mary flipped through her pages, holding up a crayon drawing of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"J-Just like that," Yoshida started to tense up. "Thank you, Mary. I don't know where I'd be without your help." This time, it was Mary who smiled, giggling to herself.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Big Brother!" Mary ran out the door, leaving Yoshida alone in the room.

Yoshida sat on his knees, he put his hands to the floor, and looked at the giant door in front of him. He was small, puny, while the door stood proud and tall. "Finally, peace a-and quiet."

* * *

"Ayumi, wake up." Yuei was shaking Ayumi slowly, watching as she slowly shuffled around.

"Yuei, it'll be fine." Yuei's mother put a shoulder on his arm, and stared at Ayumi. The two had laid her out on the couch.

"COME ON! We have to get her to a hospital, quickly."

"Y-Yuei-"  
"NOW! Call the hospital, we have an injured person!" Yuei shook Ayumi harder, trying to wake her up. He was sweating, shaking, scared.

"Yuei, we have to drive her there."

"WELL HURRY UP!" Yuei slowly lifted Ayumi, slumping her over his shoulder, trying not to throw her into shock. "I'll get her in the car, hurry mom." Yuei ran through the kitchen to his right, out the front lowered her carefully into the car, buckling her up. Yuei ran to the other side of the car, and got himself in. "It'll be ok, Ayumi. I'll make sure you're safe."

* * *

Ayumi was lain out on the bed, the doctors scanning her over. "Yuei," Mrs. Mitsui put her hand on Yuei's shoulder, only to have it pushed off.

"The tournament's tomorrow. I have to hurry." Yuei turned around, and ran out of the hospital. He ran, pushing everyone out of his way. He bumped into a man, standing in his way.

"Yuei, watch where you're going!" Yuei looked up, and saw Jack standing above him. "I was on my way to see Ayumi, I heard she was in a coma.

"How?"

"I have my ways. Jack stuck out his arm, and pulled Yuei up, once he grabbed on. "Since everyone's signed up, they're starting to plot out the duels. Who knows, we might see each other sooner than usual."

"W-Where have you been?" Yuei wiped his face, and cleared his throat. "You've been gone for a few days now."

"Been working on a new deck. I'd show ya, but the tournament coming up, I don't really want to." Jack waved his hand, and walked off. "And don't try to convince people you're not sad, it's not working." Yuei shook his head, and started to run back to the house.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the Kaiba Corp National Tournament!" A man stood on top of a giant podium. It was a marble pillar, carved in the shape of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Now, as soon as all the sign-ups were confirmed, we started to organize the tournament schedule. So, without further ado, we have bracket one!" The screen zoomed in on the bottom bracket, two pictures appearing on the screen. The first duel is between, Yuei Mitsui, and Jack Pierce!"

"Yuei, it's us up first." Jack stood up, pulling on Yuei, who was sitting in the stands next to him. "Let's go."

"Wait, Yuei Mitsui." A man pulled on Yuei. Yuei turned around. "It's me, Yoshida. Take these, just put them in your deck."

"W-Why?"

"You want to be strong, no? These monsters will help."

Yuei took the cards out of Yoshida's hands, a white card, and an effect monster. "T-Thank you."

Yoshida had already fled the stands. Jack pulled Yuei, and the two of them got down onto the field.

"Now, duelists, ready your duel disks." The announcer pointed to the ground. Yuei lifted his arm, Jack following close behind. Both disks opened, shooting each side out quickly. Each disk shot out in front of them, Jack's blade wasn't it's usual blue, it was, rather, a dark green. In fact, the rectangle on his arm wasn't it's usual green. "Ok, this action field will be a special one. We're going to the academy for this one! _Action Field - Duel Academia_!" The area around Jack and Yuei started to shake, a giant building started to rise, the three colors of the dorms. Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, Osiris Red. A giant lake surrounding a dorm in the distance, an ocean surrounding the island, and a large yellow building rising near them.

"This is how Duel Academia used to look like. Enjoy it while you can." Jack thrusted his arm forward, clenching his hand into a fist. "Because this is where I'm gonna school you!"

"Now, let's go!"

Yuei clenched his teeth, and quickly slid both of the new cards into their respective slots. "Duelists Locked in battle!"

"Kicking against the earth, and dancing alongside their monsters"

"Together, they storm through this Field! Behold, The newest and greatest evolution of dueling."

Jack smiled, and thrusted his fist to the sky. "ACTION!"

"DUEL!" Both of the duelists screamed at the top of their lungs.

_**DUEL:** _

_**Jack:** _ _4000_

_**Yuei:** _ _4000_

"I'm taking the first turn, Yuei. I play the continuous magic card, _Machine Assembly Line_!" Jack slid the card into his disk, and it appeared on the field. "With this, all my machine type monsters gain 200 ATK! Next, I summon the monster, _Geargiano_ to the field!"

_**Geargiano** _

_**Earth / Machine - Effect / Level 3 / ATK:** _ _500_ _**DEF:** _ _1000_

"Now, I'll add 500 attack points to Geargiano with my equip spell, _Black Pendent_! Together with _Machine Assembly Line_ , that's 1200!"

_**Geargiano** _

_**ATK:** _ _500→1200_

"I set one card face down, and end my turn." Jack gave a smirk to Yuei, and gestured for him to make a move.

"I don't need action cards to beat you, my turn, I DRAW!" Yuei looked at his hand, scrolling through them all. "Finally, my Pendulum debut! I with the scale four of _Artifact Tessen_ , and Scale seven of _Artifact Pata_ , set the pendulum scale!" A white spirit holding a japanese styled fan, and a blue spirit holding a sword appeared on either side of Yuei. "With this, I can simultaneously summon monsters whose levels are five or six. Now, come forth! From my hand, I summon _Artifact Agies_ in attack mode!" A yellow shield appeared on the field, with a yellow spirit behind it.

_**Artifact Agies  
Light / Fairy - Effect / Level 5 / ATK: ** _ _1200_ _**DEF:** _ _1500_

"Now, I activate the spell card, _Mystical Space Typhoon_. I'll destroy your _Black Pendent_!" Yuei pointed at the card attached to Geargiano, but Jack shook his head.

"Trap card, Dust Tornado!"

"WHAT?"

"I'll destroy that _Mystical Space Typhoon_. After all, we can't have my _Geargiano_ getting destroyed, now can we?" Jack chuckled. Yuei turned around, and started to run. "I thought you said you didn't need action cards to beat me!"

"I don't, I set two cards face-down, and end my turn!"

"Fine then, I DRAW!" Jack looked at the Dark Hole in his hand. "What a fine opportunity I have here. I activate the spell card, _Dark Hole_! Now, say goodbye to your monster." Geargiano exploded into dust, along with the Artifact Agies on Yuei's field. "And we mustn't forget, Black Pendent effect deals 500 damage to you!"

_**Yuei:** _ _4000→3500_

"Now, I activate my _Machine Assembly Line_ 's effect! Every time a machine-type monster is destroyed, it gains two Junk Counters!"

_**Machine Assembly Line:** _ _2 Counters_

"Allow me to activate the quick spell, Double Cyclone." Yuei jumped up, and grabbed onto a tree. "By destroying one of my spell or trap cards, I can destroy one of yours! I'll destroy my Ankus, and destroy your _Machine Assembly Line_!"

"Oh, woe is I! Except for one thing! I use the effect of the Machine assembly line!"

"NO!" The double Cyclone lifted itself from the field, and exploded.

"With no target, your Cyclone is automatically destroyed! But, I have to destroy my card to bring back Geargiano!" Jack started to laugh. "I'm always going to be one step ahead of you, Yuei. But don't worry, I'll give your little Girlfriend my regards."

"Jack, what is wrong with you? We're friends, you don't talk like that!"

"One would assume, but that is not of matter right now. Rather, I would prefer you talk with your Dueling! I attack you directly!" Yuei launched himself off the tree, hoping in vain something would come by, but Geargiano was fast, hitting Yuei in the stomach. Yuei launched backwards, slamming into the ground below him. "And to think that your leg just healed in time for the tournament. Now, it'll be broken again before you know it. I end my turn here.

_**Yuei:** _ _3500→3000_

"M-My turn." Yuei forced himself off the ground. "Yubel, h-help me again. Please."

"Yuei, you know that's against the rules."

"Don't take over my body again, just give me the energy to fight."

"I can't-"

"WHY NOT?" The crowd stared on as Yuei shouted at the air next to him. They saw no one, Jack saw no one. "Sorry, just, help me. Please."

"I'll do what I can."

"M-My turn Jack. DRAW!" Yuei pulled the next card out with as much force as he could. "I activate my Pot of Duality!"

_**Pot of Duality** _

_**Spell Card** _

" _Excavate the top 3 cards of your deck, add one to your hand, and shuffle the rest back into your deck."_

"I'll add my _Artifact Tuning Fork_ to my hand!" The crowd stared in awe, Jack's smile only widening. "Now, I activate the effect of my Artifact Pata! By banishing this monster from the Pendulum zone, I can special summon one Artifact Monster that is set in the spell/trap card zone! I choose, my artifact Ankus!" The face down Ankus lifted itself from the ground, and out shot a red spirit, holding a spear with a hook on it's end.

Yuei put his arm forward, the Artifact Tuning Fork in his hand. "Next I'll Summon the Tuner monster, Artifact Tuning Fork!" A small green spirit, holding a tuning fork, and a small baton appeared next to Ankus. "I tune my Tuning Fork to my Ankus, in order to form a new monster!" The green spirit formed itself into a green circle, enveloping Ankus. "Beast of Light and Birth, become one with the forge, and bring on a new age of Artifacts. Now! SYNCHRO SUMMON! DESCEND! _ARTIFACT FORGER_!" A burly man with a giant beard crawled out onto the field. A giant hammer in one hand, a blade of steel in the other. As he descended, his body turned a hue of purple.

_**Artifact Forger** _

_**Light / Fairy - Synchro - Effect / Level 7 / ATK:** _ _2000_ _**DEF:** _ _3000_

"The beast who creates all will shine his light down on me, and rush in a new age of Dueling along with it. Face it Jack, I win." Yuei Put his arm forward, and looked at Jack. Jack started to laugh hysterically.

"You really think all it takes to win is a Synchro Monster? I've seen worse in my days."

"Y-Your days?"

"I know what happened. You revived Yubel. The demon stuck inside a card, you found her, and released her. Now, allow me to revive one of my own."

Yuei clenched his teeth once again. "Yubel, just this once."

"Of course." Yubel raised her hand, as a shard of light flew out of it. Despite not being able to see her, the whole stadium could see the light. The light sparked, and a small explosion came from it. After the quick flash, Yuei looked up at Yubel. "That should give you enough energy to finish this Duel. If he has what I think he has, though, we're finished."

"Not if I can help it. My turn's not over Jack, so I'll attack your Geargiano!"

"With nothing but a Synchro Monster? Go ahead, I don't need him anymore." Artifact Forger launched forward, bursting Geargiano into dust.

"With that, my turn is over." Yuei put his arm forward. "Give me your best shot, I'll fight anything you throw at me!"

"You'll regret saying that. DRAW! I activate the spell card, _Cards of Sanctity_! Now, we both draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Jack drew six cards, Yuei following behind. "Now, I summon my _Geargiano Mk-II_! With it's effect, I Special Summon the _Geargiano Mk-III_ from my hand! With it's effect, I Special Summon _Geargiano_ from the Graveyard!" All three Gears appeared on the field at once. "Now! I activate the spell card, Double Summon! It does exactly as you'd think. It lets me Normal Summon once again! I tribute all three of my _Geargianos_ in order to summon an Ancient Beast, long forgotten. REVIVE FROM YOUR ANCIENT GRAVE! _Giant Divine Soldier of Obelisk_ , better known as, _OBELISK THE TORMENTOR_!" A giant monster with blue skin, it's bottom half missing in a black mist. It was almost as big as the school behind them.

_**Obelisk The Tormentor** _

_**Divine Beast / Effect / Level 10 / ATK:** _ _4000_ _**DEF:** _ _4000_

"Yubel?'

"This wasn't what I thought it was, it's worse."

"Now, Yuei, it's time for you to feel the power of my demon! I attack _Artifact Forger_ with _Obelisk_!" Obelisk put his arm forward, and broke through Forger's hammer. Forger turned into dust, and enveloped Obelisk.

"Now Forger's effect activates! When he's destroyed by battle, I attach him to your monster, and it's attack becomes 0, and it can't attack!"

"You're wrong, Yuei." Yubel put her hand on Yuei's shoulder. "Obelisk can't be targeted by card effects. He'll be attached, but it won't do anything."

"You know what you have to do to beat me, Yuei, so do it!"

**_Yuei:_ _3000→1000_ **

"Dammit, Jack." Yuei drew a card. "I'll use Pot of Duality again, and add the Yubel to my hand." Yuei put the other two cards back, and the deck shuffled itself. "Now! Artifact Tessen's Pendulum effect! I banish him and special summon as many level 5 and lower monsters from my hand as possible!" Two _Ice-Hands_ , _Artifact Failnaught_ , _Artifact Angon_ , and a _Maxx "C"_ appeared on the field. Now, I tribute my _Artifact Failnaught_ , and my _Maxx "C"_ to Summon _YUBEL_!" The giant beast appeared on the field, her wings expanding to the size of the Osiris Red dorms.

"About time you summoned me." Yubel looked back at Yuei, "Huh?" Yuei was on the floor, his hands on his head. He was crouched down, and his hair was starting to stand up.

"I AM THE SUPREME KING! I WILL NOT LOSE!" Yuei's voice sank, it became an echo of his normal voice, becoming dark.

"So, you finally show yourself, Supreme King?" Jack mocked.

"I activate the effect of my Artifact Pata, and my Artifact Tessen. If I have four or more Artifact Monsters with different names in my Graveyard while they're banished, I can set the pendulum scale with them, destroying all monsters on the field!" Every monster on the field slowly turned into dust. Pata and Tessen re-appeared next to Yuei. "Except for Obelisk. With Artifact Forger's effect, he's banished!"

"Wrong. He's destroyed, but not targeted by your monster's effect."

"FINE! I activate Yubel's effect in the graveyard, and special summon _Yubel - Terror Incarnate_!" Yuei pulled the card from his deck, and slammed it onto the blade. "Now, all the artifact monsters in my Graveyard are shuffled back into their respective decks. I end my turn here."

"I'll finish it this turn! DRAW!" Jack smiled, and lifted his hand. He clasped his index and middle finger together, catching a card. "It's time for me to show you the true power of my cards! _Action Magic - Extra Curricular_! I special summon two monsters to my field from my hand! only if I control no monsters and you control at least one." Yellow Gadget flew to the field, being carried by an airship. " _Geargiattacker_ , and _Yellow Gadget_!" Next, the magic card, Monster Reborn! I'll bring back, OBELISK!" Obelisk rose from the ground, rivaling the height of Yubel. "Now, I'll use his effect. By tributing two monsters, I can destroy all other monsters on the field!" Yubel exploded, and a card shot out of Yuei's deck.

"Then let me summon to the field, _Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare!_ " Yuei pulled the card out of the deck, and slapped it onto the blade. "Yubel, I know how to get the cards now."

"How?"

"I have to snatch them out of the air. It's near impossible because of how fast they're traveling."

"You can do it, I know you can."

Yuei smirked, and raised his hand. "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT, JACK?" Yuei raised his voice.

"I end my turn here."

"Great, my turn. I draw!" Yuei looked at his hand, then quickly through the air. "There! I activate the effect of Grinder Golem in my hand." Yuei slid the card into the back of his disk.

"Not if I can help it!" Jack ran towards the statue in front of the school.

"I won't let you!" Yuei ran to the statue, and jumped over it, grabbing the card flying over. " _Extra Field - Osiris Red_!" Yuei landed next to the statue, and the action field started to go away. The crowd screamed, thinking the machine had broke.

"Don't worry, the machine is only re-calibrating for the new field." The announcer struggled to keep the audience calm, until the field started to re-create itself. A huge cliff, with a small beach at the bottom. The waves rose, and dew themselves out. There was no shortage of trees, as it seemed to be a forest surrounding the two sides. A building started to form, a small apartment-like building.

"Remember this, Jack?"

"Where the duelist who almost defeated the Kaiser stayed?"

"No, where I first beat you. Domino High, the day I got those cards. They lead me here, and I won't let you take my future away from me!" Two gears appeared on Yuei's field, while Grinder Golem floated to Jack's side. "I ATTACK WITH _YUBEL_!"

"Yuei, I can't destroy Obelisk."

"But you can destroy Grinder Golem. If I can double _Grinder Golem_ 's attack, I can guarantee a win." Yuei put his hand forward, and Yubel lifted her three heads. The two sets of wings started to flap, and she lifted off the ground, her tail being the only thing touching it. Her arms lifted, balls of darkness collecting in them.

"Whatever you say, Yuei." Yubel let the balls grow larger, as they slowly start to envelop her hands.

"I use _Yubel'_ s effect. I destroy _Grinder Golem_ before damage calculation. Then, her other effect activates, which lets me deal damage to you equal to the targeted monster's attack!" Yuei lifted his hand into the air, and clasped his two fingers together. "So let me activate another _Bi-Attack_! Grinder Golem's attack is now 6000! YUBEL! FINISH THIS NOW!" Yuei slid the action card into his graveyard.

_**Grinder Golem** _

_**ATK:** _ _3000→6000_

Yubel grunted, her strength exceeding beyond what she thought her capabilities were. She felt the energy surging through her veins, pure power expanding the muscles on her arms. The two dragon heads next to her started to scream, the echos swimming through the air. "NOW! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" The balls of Darkness flew out of Yubel's hands, flying straight towards Grinder Golem.

"NO!" Jack ran out of the way, looking for a card, anything. The balls enveloped Grinder Golem, as it turned to dust.

"I win, Jack."

_**Jack:** _ _4000→0_

_**Duel End** _

_**Winner Yuei** _

"You did goo-" Yuei looked through the dust, as the field went away. Jack was on the ground, face-first. "JACK! Are you ok?" Yuei ran to the fallen Jack, his voice returning to normal, and started to shake him. Jack opened his eyes, and started to speak.

"Yuei, t-the card. Obelisk." Jack lifted his hand, and gave it to Yuei. Yuei slowly took it out of Jack's hand, and watched as it faded into dust. The wind carried it away, never to be seen again. "Yuei," Yuei turned his attention back to Jack. "A-Am I going to die?"

"No! Jack, we'll get you help. You'll be fine, I promise." Yuei stood up, and let the medical team pick Jack up. They lowered him onto a stretcher, and they carried him away. "What's going on, Yubel?"

"I think I know." A man in a dark coat walked over to Yuei. His voice was deep in tone, and had no emotion in it. "Come with me, we shall discuss the tournament."

_**To Be Continued...** _


	7. What's a D-Wheel?

"Ok, who are you?"

"So much has happened in the past few days, Yuei."

"Y-" Yuei turned his attention to the ground. "Yeah. It has."

"Yubel joined you, you learned of the presence of the Ancients, now your two friends are in a coma. What do you make of this?"

"I-I don't know. Wait, how do y-"

"I am one of your competitors. I wanted to find out more about my opponents before the tournament, and I just followed you, along with Jack, Kaiba Yoshida, and the other duelists."

"And what is the importance of you talking to me now?"

"I am only here to ask that you forfeit the tournament." The man gestured his hand forward. "I am the only one who can wake your friends up. If you forfeit now, I'll wake them. If you refuse, you'll have to defeat me."

"And why tell me this now?"

"Because you will lose. If not against any of the other competitors, you will against me. I doubt even Kaiba Seto could defeat me at this point." the man turned away from Yuei. "Remember me, and remember my name well. I am Matsuda. Hiroshi Matsuda." Matsuda walked off towards the stage.

"Next up we have Hiroshi Matsuda , and Kuro Hamasaki." Matsuda stepped on the stage, and pulled out an old fashioned Duel Disk, seemingly modeled after the old Duel Academy disk.

"Matsuda, is it? I'll take you down in one turn."

"I'll see to it that you fail."

"Duelists, we'll be playing this one with a special action fie-"

"No need, sir. If this child can take me out in one turn, allow him. I'll even give him the first turn." Matsuda drew five cards, and set them face-down on top of his duel disk.

"Oh, uh, ok. Well then, if this duel exceeds one turn, the action field shall be turned on." The announcer snapped his fingers, matsuda picked up his hand, and Kuro drew his five cards.

"Get ready to lose. MY TU-" Matsuda put his hand in the air, calling for Kuro to stop.

"This duel doesn't need to go on any longer." Matsuda raised his hand of five cards to the audience. "I have drawn all 5 pieces of Exodia. As you all know," Matsuda started to chuckle through his speech, screaming as loud as he could. "THAT MEANS I WIN BEFORE THE DUEL HAS EVEN STARTED!" The announcer walked over to Matsuda, sticking his hand out.

"Rules state that you may only have one of each Exodia piece in your deck. I must check your deck to see that it complies." Matsuda handed over his deck, as well as the five cards in his hand.

"My deck is nothing more than spells, traps, and the five exodia cards. If I don't get all five on my first hand, I'm guaranteed to on my first turn." Matsuda gloated on and on about his perfect deck. Yuei stood below the bleachers, watching in awe as a turn hadn't even taken place.

"Drawing the five pieces of Exodia are considered near impossible, and he did it on his first turn. How?"

"It's like he said," Yuei turned to see the voice, but none was there.

"Yubel?"

"Are you still on about Yubel? She's nothing more than a card, get over her."

Yuei stepped forward, away from the bleachers. "Who's there? What do you want with me?"

"It's been forever since I was given the chance to move about, now I'm in another tournament. How the gods seem to pity me. It's our turn next. Get ready."

"Next up, we have round two of Bracket A! Yuei Mitsui will be continuing from his win, onto a special match. We have a D-Wheel tournament!" The announcer surveyed the crowd, looking for Yuei. "His opponent is the mysterious Masahiro Kuroda!" A figure landed in front of Yuei, falling from above. It was a huge body, built like a superhero. He wore normal clothes, but they were completely black.

"Come on, we have dueling to do."

* * *

"Audience, before we being, this is a special field." A white motorcycle appeared on screen, the front end shaped like the head of a Blue-Eyes. "This duel takes it's entirety on top of this type of D-Wheel. Let's have a quick explanation of what a D-Wheel is."

"Allow me." Kuroda launched off the ground, grabbing onto the ledge of the podium. He forced himself up, and grabbed the mic from the announcer. "You see, D-Wheels are my forte. Now, a D-Wheel is very much like a motorcycle, as you can see here. But, these have been programmed to scan the area ahead, and autopilot themselves, so that the duelists can focus on the duel. In a normal duel with the D-Wheels, we would be using a speed-spell, but we are under other rules, so I'll explain that another time. The only thing to note, is that it is very possible to fall off, if the rider is not careful. My explanation ends with that." Kuroda handed the mic back, and flipped off the podium.

"A-hem. Now, if I may, the field spell we'll be using this time around is the Accel Field spell. No action cards this time folks, only the D-Wheels. Now, duelists, take your places on either side of the field." The announcer stepped down from his podium, getting to the middle of the stadium. Kuroda walked off to his left, Yuei following the opposite. "Field, ON!" The announcer snapped his fingers, and a whole park started to form itself around the stadium. Paths winding around the trees, splitting into different sections, yet a wide field of grass in the middle. "Now, duelists, mount your D-Wheels!" Two white D-Wheel's appeared, both with the head of a dragon in the front. Yuei's had that of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, while Kuroda's was shaped like that of a Blue-Eyes. Kuroda hopped on top of his bike, sliding his deck into the wrist dealer. Yuei slowly slid his one, making sure it was tightened around his arm nicely. He looked at the other side of the Wrist Dealer, a small slit to hold the cards. Yuei slid his deck in the slot, and put his helmet on.

"Duelists, let's go."

"DUEL!" Yuei and Kuroda shouted at the top of their lungs.

_**DUEL:** _

_**Masahiro Kuroda:** _ _4000_

_**Mitsui Yuei:** _ _4000_

"I'm taking the first turn!" Kuroda's bike launched forward, taking off in an instant.

"Dammit!" Yuei kicked the bike, and flopped forward as it went off.

"Duel Mode on; Autopilot engaged." The machine spoke.

"Ok, Yuei. See if you can make a call on this one. I summon my _Cyber Hero - Commander_!"

_**Cyber Hero - Commander** _

_**Light / Warrior - Machine - Effect / Level 4 / ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200** _

"Now her special effect! When she's summoned, I can special summon one Cyber Hero from my hand. NOW! _CYBER HERO - NAVIGATOR_!"

_**Cyber Hero - Navigator** _

_**Light / Warrior - Machine - Effect / Level 5 / ATK: 1500 DEF: 2300** _

"Now, I'll use her effect. Once per turn, I can special summon a level 5 or higher Cyber Hero monster from my hand! Come forth, _Cyber Hero - Crewman_!"

_**Cyber Hero - Crewman** _

_**Light / Warrior - Machine - Effect / Level 8 / ATK: 2900 DEF: 3000** _

"I set two cards face down, and end my turn!"

Yuei examined the field. There were three girls on Kuroda's field. Each wore a black suit, tightly fit to their bodies. Navigator had green, transparent, screens surrounding her, Commander toting around a rifle, and Crewman saluting. "Now or never. I DRAW!"Yuei fought to stay on top of the D-wheel, struggling to keep a hold. "I set one monster face-down, then I set three cards, and end my turn.

"Relying on your usual?"

"As always, Yubel."

"My turn, I DRAW!" Kuroda's bike shook as he pulled his card out with great force. "I activate the spell card, _DECK OF THE ANCIENTS_!"

_**Deck of the Ancients** _

_**Spell Card** _

" _When you control three or more monsters, bring one level 10 or higher monster from your deck to your hand"_

"Now, come to my hand, _THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA_!" Kuroda raised his hand, as a card shot out of his deck holder, and into his hand. "You're waiting to see what my deck is made of, well here you go." Kuroda spoke through the monitor on his D-wheel, addressing Yuei directly. "I tribute my Cyber Hero - Commander, Navigator, and Crewman, so I can summon an Ancient Beast. DESCEND! WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" Out of a bright lights, crawled forth a yellow monster, it's head shaped that of a bird, it's wings in the shape of a dragon. It's body was metallic, despite it's feathery appearance. It flew out from the light, and stopped on Kuroda's field. "Now, I pay any multiple of 100 life points to give to RA as attack and defense points! Mighty Beast, take all that you can, 3900 life points!"

_**The Winged Dragon of Ra:  
ATK: ? → 3900** _

"Now, Trap card, activate! Planning Ahead! I'll take what I gave to Ra, and give it back to myself, but Ra will be destroyed at the end phase."

_**Kuroda:  
100 → 4000** _

"Trap card, Cyber Evacuation. I negate the effects of one spell or trap card on my field, and destroy it. Then I can bring one Cyber Hero monster from my graveyard to my hand. I choose Navigator! Now, RA! Attack the defense position Artifact Sica!" Kuroda spun his D-Wheel around, facing Yuei. The yellow beast flew forward, swiping at the small knife, and hitting the red spirit behind it. As Sica turned to dust, the force from Ra's attack started to generate air currents. The wind started to push at Yuei's side, forcing him off the D-Wheel, and onto the ground.

Yuei spun, flipping in the air, his body slamming across the ground several times. His helmet flew off on his third spin, and his body landed face down. "Dammit, why can't I feel anything? My legs, my arms, they're not moving! YUBEL!"

"Yuei, I-"  
"I NEED TO WIN THIS DUEL, **NOW**!" Yuei struggled to stand up, shifting and turning.

"You could very well die after this Yuei, your body's already damaged enough. If I give you some of my energy, you could never wake up."

"I DON'T CARE! Yubel, my friends, they're laying in a bed right now, unable to move, unable to speak. They're hooked up to machines that keep them alive. I HAVE TO BEAT HIROSHI!"

Yubel sighed, and lifted her arms. "Be glad no one else can see me, or you'd be disqualified fast." A dark energy emitted from Yubel's hands, engulfing Yuei. His body contorted, moving in and out, bending bones back in place, his scars starting to heal. Yuei forced himself off the ground, and walked back to his D-Wheel. "It's only enough for you to finish this duel, If you fall off again, I can't help you."

"This is enough, Yubel. I'll finish this guy off, and show him who the real Supreme King is!" Yuei clutched the throttle, and spun it. The vehicle lifted itself onto one wheel, slamming back down onto the concrete, and taking off in a flash. "I activate the effect of the _Ice Hand_ in my graveyard! I can special summon a _Fire Hand_ from my deck."

"For a kid, you're trying to be tougher than you really are. I end my turn."

"My turn, " Yuei's hand shot directly for the deck holder, but he shot back with a jolt of pain.

"Yuei, don't over exert yoursel-"

"I can do this, Yubel. Just let me." Yuei put his hand on top of his deck, and grabbed the top card. "I DRAW!" His arm shot out with great force, sending a small burst of wind in front of him. "I play the spell card, Artifact Ignition!" Yuei slid the Call of the Haunted he just drew into his hand, and pulled out Artifact Ignition, sliding it into the Duel Disk.

_**Artifact Ignition** _

_**Quick Spell** _

" _Destroy one spell/trap card on the field, and if you do, set 1 "Artifact" monster from your deck to your Spell & Trap card zone as a Spell Card."_

"Here goes nothin'. I destroy the face down _Artifact Moralltach,_ on my field!" The two set cards on Yuei's field started to show. The one on the left lifted itself up, revealing Moralltach, as it shattered itself. "Now, with Artifact Ignition's effect, I'll set my Artifact Pinyin!" Yuei slammed the card onto the disk, and felt the shockwave starting to push him off his bike.

"Yuei, your hand!" Yuei stared at the cards on his Wrist Dealer. One of them was glowing, It was,

"Artifact Labrys!"

"You can't summon that monster without tributing, Yuei." Kuroda turned his head, to see the cards in Yuei's hand glowing. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"I can't, See!" Yuei put his hands on the duel disk, letting go of the D-Wheel entirely. He closed his eyes, waiting for the light to go. When the light finally stopped, Yuei heard a new voice, one he never thought he would hear.

* * *

"Open your eyes, my child."

Yuei obeyed, and opened his eyes to find Artifact Labrys, the pink spirit wielding an axe. "L-Labrys?"

"We're losing our link with you. I can no longer see who you are, I can barely tell you're there, young one." Yuei looked at the Pink spirit. Her clothes were that of an Egyptian's, yet her axe was a design that of greek origin.

"Labrys, I don't know what you mean!"

"Your deck is changing. Focus on your energy, and we will channel ours to you." A light flashed once more, blinding Yuei one again.

* * *

"Yuei, Mitsui, wake up!" Kuroda was above Yuei, shaking him.

"I ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD, ANC-"

"YUEI!" Kuroda raised his hand, and started to bring it down, before Yuei caught it.

"I'm fine, once again. Let's finish this duel before I have a hernia." Yuei pulled himself up, a new energy started to slow around him, a darkness of some kind. Yuei walked up to his bike, and boarded it again. He counted the cards in his hand, and launched himself off.

"What a turn of events folks. After two crashes, Yuei Mitsui is still fine! Let's see what his next move will be."

"No need to wait folks. I activate the spell card, ANCIENT FUSION!" Yuei lifted his arms to the sky, showing the spell card that had just formed in his hand. Kuroda shot towards his D-Wheel, and jumped on, launching the bike onto the track as fast as possible.

"That was a dirty trick, making me think I killed you."

"That wasn't my intention, Dear Kuroda." Yuei turned his bike around, facing the Kuroda behind him. "But do not worry, The Supreme King is here to wipe the smile off your face!" Yuei burst out laughing, and turned back around. By fusing together the _Otsuchi_ in my hand, and the _Moralltach_ in my Graveyard, I can bring a new monster forth." The blue spirit of Moralltach Appeared next to the Purple Otsuchi. Moralltach holding his Sword, Otsuchi wielding his giant hammer.

"Yuei, what are you doing?"

"Going back to my roots." Yuei slammed his hands onto his Duel Disk once again. "Oh Ancient beast, hear my call. Bring forth destruction to all those who dare oppose us. NOW! FUSION SUMMON!" Moralltach forced himself into the air, Otsuchi launching himself with the hammer. "DESCEND, DESTROYER OF ALL THAT IS GOOD! _ARTIFACT DESTRUCTOR_!"

_**Artifact Destructor** _

_**Light / Fusion - Focus - Effect / Level 10 / ATK:** _ _?_ _**DEF:** _ _3000_

"Now, Artifact Destructor gains 1000 attack for each monster used in it's summon!"

_**Artifact Destructor:  
ATK: ? **_→ _**2000**_

"Finally, let's go with his Special Ability! I'll banish an Artifact in my graveyard, to have him gain 1000 attack! So, let's banish two instead! I banish my _Artifact Moralltach_ , and my _Artifact Otsuchi_!"

_**Artifact Destructor:  
ATK: 2000 **_→ _**4000**_

"Tell me Kuroda, how do you feel, knowing that you're staring at the destructor of worlds himself." Yuei turned his bike back around, facing forward. Kuroda stared at the best. It's face was stone, but the carved-in tentacles stared him down. He looked into the eyes of the beast. Souless, void.

"It's just a hunk of rock!"

"You'll see! I attack your Winged Dragon of Ra with Artifact Destructor!" The stone started to crack, the face being the epicenter. THe cracks spread out across the small statue, before a hand slipped through the the front, it's green skin showing, the claws of which were greater than a dragons. Another hand creeped out, grabbing on to the other side of the crack. It wasn't long before the hands pulled apart the entire stone, revealing a giant green face. Scales the likes of which were seemingly impenetrable. There were tentacles on it's face, flowing downwards like a beard. They each moved independently of each other, sporadically moving around. The beast's' eyes were red, with little white surrounding them. The beast launched itself forward, slashing at Ra.

"Yuei, what is this?" Kuroda pulled back on his D-Wheel, moving himself out of the way.

"THIS IS THE ULTIMATE DESTRUCTOR! THE DESTROYER OF ALL!" Yuei pulled a card out of his hand. "Quick spell, activate! _Ritual of the Ancients!_ " A face-down card on Yuei's field lifted up. "When a monster I control battles another monster, I can double his attack by banishing one Artifact card from my grave, but the monster is destroyed at the end phase. NOW, DESTRUCTOR! FINISH OFF RA!" Yuei pulled Artifact Ignition out of the duel disk, and slid it into his banished zone, opposite of the grave.

_**Artifact Destructor** _

_**ATK: 4000**_ → _**8000**_

Yuei raised his arms into the air. "Who here knows what 3900 minus 8000 is?" The whole crowd screamed in unison,

"4,100!"

"That's correct. Now, let's finish this, Kuroda!"

"Not so fast. I activate my Artifact Navigator's effect. I can banish her from my hand, and I can half the battle damage I would take!"

"Now then, let's use another effect. I use my _Artifact Pinyin's_ focus effect."

"WHAT? You just set him down!"

"If I activate Pinyin's focus effect the turn I set him in the Spell/Trap Zone, he's given another effect. I can negate a monster's effect, and deal damage equal to that monster's attack!" The card in Kuroda's hand started to glow, as he slid it into his duel disk.

"You did good kid, you'll make a great successor." Kuroda whispered to himself, raising his arms outwards. "Come at me Yuei, give this crowd a show!"

"DESTRUCTOR! UNIVERSAL DESTRUCTION!" Destructor raised its arm, slashing at the air. Then a shockwave. Air flying past Yuei, struggling to stay on the bike. Past Kuroda, who was on his way to falling off. A light of energy emitted from Destructor, it shot up from the ground, as Destructor hit the Winged Dragon of Ra. A giant flash of white light blinded the audience, blinding Yuei and Kuroda in the process. Finally, it was over.

_**Duel End** _

_**Winner:** _ _Yuei Mitsui_

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	8. Who is the Real Villain?

_ **Duel End** _

_**Winner:** _ _Yuei Mitsui_

“W-We did it, Yubel.” Yuei lay flat on the ground. His leg was bent a way it wasn’t supposed to, his bones shattered beyond basic repair.

“Yuei, y-you won. YOU DID IT!” Yubel started to jump up and down, waving her hands in the air, as if the crowd could see her. “Yuei! Get u-” Yubel stared down at the pile of mess that was Yuei. His grey jacket was torn to shreds, little of it was even there. His shirt had holes in it, and his pants were chopped up. Yuei coughed, and blood started to spew from his mouth. “YUEI!” Yubel ran to his side, getting down on her knees, and kneeling over him. She put her hand over his mouth, wiping the blood from his face.

“Yubel.”

“It’s fine, Yuei, just let the paramedics take you.”

“SO, THE DEMON FINALLY SHOWS UP!” Kuroda grabbed the ground in front of him, pulling himself from the other side of the stadium. “You thought you could fool me, but no. You just took another body to hide, didn’t you, YUBEL?” Kuroda laughed maniacally as he pulled himself through the smoke.

Yuei moved his head, staring at the two crashed bikes, one of them with an arm dangling off. “KURODA!” Yuei turned his head back, but stopped mid-way. “AHHHH!” he yelled in pain, as his leg started to swell.

“You took him away from me, everything he did was for you, AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!” Kuroda moved forward, out of the mist, revealing the stub where his arm once resided. “EVERYTHING, I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU AND THE BOY!” A red light appeared on Kuroda’s forehead, making a pentagram shape. It was glowing brighter as Kuroda yelled louder. Yuei crawled towards the nearest Duel Disk, seeing one nearby. He forced himself along with his arms, pushing with one, pulling with the other. He refused to use his leg, knowing that it would hurt worse.

“Kuroda, yo-”

“He’s gone, Yuei.” Yubel moved forward, moving the Duel Disk carefully towards Yuei, trying not to bring attention to herself.

“Folks, what is happening here? Why is the staff not doing anything? Come on people, we live in a peaceful city,” The announcer rambled on, trying to keep the Audience focused on anything but the maniac and the boy in the middle. Kuroda pulled himself by his arm, reaching out for Yuei.

“I activate the magic card,” Yuei screamed as loud as he could, pain reverberating in his voice, “Mystical Space Typhoon!” He slid the card into the duel disk, and watched as the air in front of him started to form into a whirlwind. It pushed Kuroda back, and pulled Yuei into it. Kuroda tried to grab on to anything he could, but fell headfirst onto the flat road beneath him, as it turned back into the stadium. Yuei fell to the ground as the whirlwind stopped, and tried to force himself up, falling almost instantly.

* * *

“KURODA!” Yuei jumped, hearing the first voice in the room. “I GAVE YOU THIS DECK BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD TEST YUEI’S STRENGTH! INSTEAD, YOU TRIED TO MURDER HIM!” Yuei looked around, he didn’t see Kuroda anywhere, much less where the voice was coming from. Yuei looked down, his legs wouldn’t move, his arms were free to roam, however. He turned his head to the side, to see a red curtain. On the other side must have been Kuroda.

“HURGH! UH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!” Yuei listened in as the man started to struggle. “LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE!”

“Fine, I have no use for you anyway.” A hand grabbed the curtain from behind, and slid it open. Yoshida stood there, staring at Yuei, holding a briefcase. “Oh, Yuei, sorry. I thought you were asleep.”

“I was, until you started yelling. What’s happened anyway?”

“You don’t remember? You passed out, Kuroda was hit with a slab of concrete.”

“Is he ok?” Yuei stared at the bed beside him, Kuroda was strapped down, struggling to get out.

“No more than you are. Look at you, your legs are broken, you’re paralyzed from the waist down. How’re you gonna compete in the tournament, on a wheelchair?”

“I have my ways.”

“Well you’d better hope they work quick, or else you’re going to be disqualified.” Yoshida started to walk off.

“Wait,” Yuei leaped out of the bed, landing on the floor. His leg twisted behind him, yet he felt nothing. Yoshida panicked, and helped Yuei back onto the bed. Yoshida turned around, and pressed the button on the wall, speaking into the built-in mic.

“Patient Mitsui Yuei has just fell off his bed, and Patient Masahiro Kuroda needs sedatives as soon as possible. Report immediately.” Yoshida took his thumb off the button, and turned to Yuei. “You’re gonna be ok, now what was it you needed?”

“J-just,” Yuei stared at Yoshida, quickly turning away. “It’s nothing. I’ll see you after the tournament.” As Yoshida turned around, he picked up his briefcase, and started away. The nurses ran past Yoshida, some of them stopping at Yuei’s bed, most of them running to Kuroda’s bed. As Yoshida started up the stairs, Yuei stretched his arm out, reaching for Yoshida. “Wait.” Yoshida turned around.

“What is it, Yuei?”

“Don’t leave. Not yet, please.”

“Why?”

“You’re the last friend I have awake. Please.” Yuei put his hand down, and Yoshida walked back down.

“Make it quick, I have work to do.” Yoshida put the breifcase down, and sighed, his face starting to turn slightly red.

“Thank you, Yoshida-Kun.” Yuei stared at the ceiling, the nurses doing a quick check-up on him. Every now and again, Yoshida would say something, and Yuei would say very little, doing his damndest not to move for the nurses. It wasn’t long before the nurses left, and Yoshida stood up to leave with them. “I’ve been having visions.”

“What?”

“The artifact monsters. They’re talking to me.”

“And let me guess, so is Yubel, and all your other monsters?”

“No, just the Artifacts and Yubel.”

“What reason would Duel Spirits have to talk to you?” Yoshida emphisized Yuei’s part in all this, doubting highly that it was possible.

“Yo-you believe in Duel Spirits?”

“Of course not, but it’s a possibility. Hell, what reason do I have to doubt you. You made a card out of thin air, of course you’re going to have something special about you.” Yoshida turned around, thinking to himself. “You called yourself the…” Yoshida stopped, he turned around to Yuei, pulling out his laptop from the breifcase.

“What is it Yoshida?”

“What did you call yourself during the duel with Jack, and Kuroda for that matter.”

“It-” Yuei struggled, hanging his feet off the bed. “It’s so fuzzy, I barely remember anything before I crashed.”

“Before?”

“Yeah.” Yuei slid himself forward, being careful not to fall off again.

“Yuei,” Kuroda turned the screen, showing it’s contents to Yuei. “You’re the supreme king, aren’t you?”

“Su-preme King?” Yuei stuttered along his words. “I-I don’t know who that is.”

“Yuei, the Supreme King was a Duelist that would do anything to win, going so far as to sacrifice himself to the cards. At least, that’s how he’s described.”

“I’m not the supreme king, though. I’m not that kind of duelist.”

“You don’t say.”

“Y-YOshida, what’s going on?”

“You’re becoming stronger than you ever imagined. And you’re about to fight me.”

“W-What?”

“I’m going to make sure you get to the semi-finals. Legitimately of course. You’re going to defeat me, and then Matsuda, if you can. Prove to me that you’re the Supreme King.”

“Why do you even have information on him if he’s so elusive?”

“Never underestimate my family.” Yoshida walked off, Yuei sat on the bed, closing his eyes.

“Might as well try to sleep. You get some sleep too, Yubel.

“I don’t sleep Yue-”

“Well try. It’s the least you can do.”

* * *

“YUEI! WAKE THE FUCK UP!” Yoshida clenched his fist, pushing through the air in front of him. Yuei opened his eyes, and saw the fist in front of him. Yet, without moving, his body jolted out of the way. “WHY WON’T YOU SAY ANYTHING?”

“I’m not Yu-”

“SHUT UP!” Yoshida threw another punch, Yuei’s body quickly moving out of the way.

“I am Yubel, and only such.”

“WHERE’S YUEI? TELL ME, NOW!” Yoshida’s face was red, sweat falling down his face. He had to have been at this for at least half-an-hour by now.

“He’s healin-”

“WHERE! TELL ME NOW!”

“I can’t.”  
“YOU WILL!” Yoshida threw another punch, as Yuei’s arm caught the punch.

“I am Yubel. Yuei is inside me at this moment. I have taken over his body so that he may heal faster. I am to take his place in the tournament, at least for a short time.” Yubel spoke, her voice shallow, but with a forced high-pitch. Yoshida start to shake, his body starting to stiffen.

“What. Did. You. Just. Say?”

“You wish to fight Yuei, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then let me fight in his place.”

“I can’t”

“Why not, Yoshida-Kun?”

“B-Because of regulations.”

“You let him negate a card with Mystical Space Typhoon, and his opponent with Dust Tornado. What regulations are there when you blatantly ignore the rules for his benefit?” Yubel stared at Yoshida’s face, her grip on Yoshida’s fist tightening.

“Fine, I will, but only until the Semi-finals. If he hasn’t healed by then, you’ll be disqualified.”

“Deal.” Yubel let go of Yoshida’s hand, Yoshida grabbing his suitcase.

“Just take care of him. I refuse to let him ignore responsibility.” Yoshida walked off, Yubel stared at the nurses, the nurses ran behind Yoshida.

_Yubel, what happened?_

“Did you not hear? I took over your body for a short time. This way you can heal, and not die.”

_So I took your place?_

“Pretty much.” Yuei stared down, looking at his hands, yet he looked out of his eyes, he couldn’t see anything, only blackness surrounded him. Yet, everything that Yubel saw, he felt.

_When will I be able to float like you did?_

“When you heal.” Yubel laid down, staring at the ceiling. “Is this what it’s like to feel tired?”

_Yeah, it is Yubel._

“It’s been over twelve-thousand years.”

_Yet you’re here, getting a chance once again._

* * *

__

“Day two of the tournament, and we’re ready to move on into the Quarter Finals. We went through the night finishing the starters, but now we’re gonna start with Kobayashi Rira, and Uchida Futaba. It’s a battle of two Superstars, the women of the hour, welcome them onto the field!” Yubel sat in the bleachers, staying away from everyone possible.Yet, she still had herself surrounded by people. As she stared at the Duel, people would pass by, blocking her view, or trying to talk to her when she just wanted quiet.

“Dammit, people. I just wanna study my opponent’s decks!”

_Yubel, don’t worry about it. Just enjoy the Duel._

“I CAN’T ENJOY WHAT I CAN’T SEE!” Yubel stood up, like she was about to take off with her wings. Quickly remembering she was in Yuei’s body, she walked off to the right, getting off the bleachers. People stared at her, thinking that Yuei must be going even more insane.

_Yubel, stand here. You should be able to see the rest of the du-_

“AND WITH THAT LAST STRIKE, THE DUEL IS OVER FOLKS! KOBAYASHI WINS WITHOUT TAKING A SINGLE POINT OF DAMAGE!” The announcer screamed at the top of his lungs. Yubel looked to the side, staring at the Blue-ish spirit standing next to her.

_Sorry, Yubel._

“It’s fine, at least I can watch the other duels.” Yubel turned around, and started to walk behind the bleachers. Her face started to turn red.

 _Yubel? Where are you going?_ Yuei put his hand on her shoulder, but it phased through. _Huh?_ Yubel ignored Yuei, and kept walking, her head was hung downwards, as she started to bump into people. _YUBEL! LISTEN TO ME!_

“Huh? Oh, sorry Yuei. Just, uh…”

_What is it?_

“Where’s the bathroom?” Yubel started to shake, before she started to swing her head every which way.

 _It’s that way, and remember to go in the men's room._ Yuei pointed to the west, a small building right next to a booth selling food.

“Maybe wait here for me?”

_I’m attached to your body. Anywhere you go I have to._

“Don’t watch?”

_I don’t want to watch._

“Good enough for me.” Yubel took off running, pushing through the men’s room door.

A few minutes later, Yubel opened up the door, walking outside. “I missed the duel, didn’t I?”

 _You sure did._ Yuei looked at the board in the stadium, showing the duel. The brackets were being shown, and the next two duelists showed up on the board. _Definitely missed._

“If I remember righ-”

 _Matsuda is up next._ Yuei kept grabbing at Yubel, but he kept phasing through her. _And why can’t I grab onto you like you could me?_

“I’ll explain later, now come on.” Yubel ran back up to the bleachers, grabbing onto the siding. She stared as Matsuda put his deck in his duel disk, and as it shuffled. He pulled the first five cards, and showed his hand to the judge.

“Matsuda is the winner of this duel, due to drawing the five exodia cards.” The judge announced, as Matsuda walked off the field.

_Everytime we get a chance to see his deck,_

“He just pulls exodia.”

_How are we gonna beat him?_

“We can’t.”

_You mean-_

“Exactly.” Yubel walked behind the bleachers, going to the entrance for the contestants. Matsuda was standing there, waiting for someone. He turned his head, spotting Yuei walk near him.

“Oh, it’s the kid who nearly died. How’re up and about?”

“I’m no ki-”

 _Yubel, he thinks you’re me. With my body, how couldn’t he? Just say what I tell you._ Yubel nodded her head at Yuei’s request. Yuei whispered in Yubel’s ear.

“Well, y-you know Kaiba Corp. boasts the best in all things medical.”

“I can see that. After all, you’re back up and walking after a day. You got artificial limbs, or just supports?”

“Neither, Matsuda.” Yubel lifted the bottom of her pants, revealing nothing unusual, before quickly sliding them down.

“Well, must be better than I assumed.”

“Why is your deck built like that?” Yubel stared at Matsuda, waiting for a response. Instead, Matsuda bursted out laughing.

“I didn’t know you were one for deck building. The better question should be why I draw exodia before the first turn ever starts.” Matsuda grabbed his gut, falling to the floor laughing.

“I’m done joking around Matsuda.” Yubel grabbed Matsuda’s shirt, pulling him up to the air.”

_Yubel, what are you-_

“WHY IS YOUR DECK BUILT LIKE THIS?” Yubel’s voice started to get deeper, a third eye on her head starting to open up.

_YUBEL! CALM DOWN!_

“Why should I tell you a thing? I could have you killed in an instant.”

“THEN HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU WHO’S IN CHARGE!” Yubel’s arm lifted up, clenching into a fist. She threw a punch as hard as she could, stopping right in front of Matsuda’s face.

 _Yu-bel!_ Yuei had grabbed hold of Yubel’s arm, using any strength to make his spirit physical. Yubel dropped Matsuda.

“What’re you doing?” Matsuda yelled at Yubel, who had turned around, and started to walk off.

“I’ve no time for scum like you.” Yubel tuned out everything Matsuda had started to yell at her.

 _Yubel, that was stupid. What was going through your mind? In fact, how did I even grab onto you? I haven’t been this whole time._ Yuei swiped his hand through Yubel’s face, as she kept walking without flinching. _I still can’t. What happened?_

“We’re winning.” Yubel stared forward, ignoring everything around her, when her stomach started to growl. She turned around, and readied her fists.

_That was your stomach, idiot._

“What?”

_Let me guess, it’s been over twelve-thousand years?_

“Precisely. Now, where can I get food?”

_Let’s see, no money, no ingredients, we’d have to run home to get anything._

“And endure the wait for your mother to cook us something? I’d rather not wait. Any other ideas?”

_None._

“Well, let’s get walking.”

“THE NEXT DUEL IS BETWEEN MITSUI YUEI AND ANOTHER INTERNATIONAL DUELIST, CLYDE BAKER!”

“Dammit, Yuei. What are we gonna do?”

_Fight. We’re not backing down just for some food._

“Then we’ll give it our all.” Yubel’s stomach growled again. “I don’t think I can Yuei.”

 _Too bad, get out there!_ Yuei pointed to the field, as Yubel walked slowly to the entrance.

“I have no choice,” Yubel slid her Duel Disk on, and slid Yuei’s deck in. “Here goes Nothing!”

_ **To Be Continued** _


	9. Facing Truths

Yoshida stared down the hallway. There was a noise, something. “All I wanted was to watch Yubel’s duel, now this?” Yoshida walked down the hall, listening for any signs of danger, his cellphone in hand.

“Kaiba Yoshida, is it? I’m eager to find out more about my next target.”

“Who are you? Where are you?” Yoshida looked above him, to each side, before spotting a walkie-talkie in the vent. _Ok, whoever’s speaking can’t be far. At the very least on the bottom floor._

“I’m your worst nightmare, coming to destroy your company. After all,” A black goop started to drip from the ceiling, a single drop landing in front of Yoshida. “I **am** your nightmare.” A giant blob of black goop fell through the roof. Yoshida moved back, away from the beast.

“Who are you?” Yoshida tried to pass himself off as calm, but his face was sweating, his palms clenched, and his legs shivering. The black goop started to move, and convulse. As it quickly took the form of Matsuda, it moved towards Yoshida.

“You don’t recognize me? After all these years, I would’ve expected you to remember the monster under your bed.” Matsuda lost his form, quickly becoming a demon. Red wings attached to a slim torso, a forked spear in his hand. His legs were small, floating just inches off the ground.

“You’re nothing-”

“But I am everything. Your worst fears,” The demon switched its form into that of a little girl. “I am even those you care for.”

“Mary?”

“Yoshida?” The little girl in front of Yoshida lost its form, and returned to it’s black goop. Yoshida leaned to see around the monster. A little girl poked her head out, Mary stood there in terror, looking at the beast. The blob started to melt, and convulse again, quickly making it’s form that of a tall woman. The small amount of remaining goo changed into a gun, jumping into the woman’s hand.

“You don’t care if mommy dies, do you:?” The beast put the gun in it’s mouth, the finger on the trigger, before Yoshida tackled the mockery down. The gun flew to the floor, turning back into a pile of black goo. “You don’t care, do you? You Facetiou-”

“AHHHH!” Yoshida’s head flew off the pillow, hair matted to his forehead, and sweat covering his face. “No, what’s going on?” Yoshida looked around, with no one in sight. He jumped out of the bed, still in his undershirt and jeans. He ran out of the building, and down the street. People watched as he passed by, confused. Why wouldn’t Kaiba Yoshida have transportation? Especially at this time at night. Some people tried to stop him, to which he would dodge around them, or tell them to buzz off. Yoshida ran as fast as he could, reaching his destination quickly. As he stepped up to the door, he started to hesitate, knocking slowly.

“I’ll get it!” A voice came from the house. A woman opened up the door, a tall woman with blonde hair, green eyes peircing Yoshida’s. “Yoshida, why are you here?”

“Jessy, Is Mary safe?”

“What? Of course she’s safe. She’s in bed right now.”

“I need to see.”

“W-Why?” Jessy looked at Yoshida, his clothes were barely on, his body slumping. “Come in.” Yoshida walked in as Jessy closed the door. As the two walked up the stairs, Yoshida explained everything to Jessy.

“It was so surreal, I was sure it was happening.”

“Don’t worry about it. Look, she’s laying in bed right now, snoring away.” Yoshida stared through the crack, seeing the little Mary in bed.

“Dammit, I was just dreaming.” Yoshida started to head down the stairs, and started out the door.

“Yoshida, stay the night here. It’s late, and I know Mary will be sad if she finds out you got hurt checking on her.” Jessy stood beside Yoshida. “Besides, Hikaru is almost home. And he’ll have some food, I suspect.” Yoshida sighed, and turned around.

“Fine, get me out a pad and I’ll sleep in here.”

* * *

“That duel wasn’t much, Yuei.”

_Well, he wasn’t a strong opponent. Thinking he could win with Exodia._

“Might as well have given up from the beginning.” Yubel slipped out of her clothes, sliding into the tub. “Our next duel is Matsuda, are you almost ready to get back into your body?”

_Was a short ride, but definitely worth it._

“Getting to experience the human body again wasn’t that great.”

_And neither was being a spirit._

“You get used to it.”

_As do you._ The two talked back and forth about their next duel, excited to finally get Jack and Ayumi awake. It was the best time to start planning out a new strategy.

“Are you sure you’re up for this, Yuei?”

_I-I’m sure Yubel. I need to defeat Matsuda, it’s my only chance of waking Jack and Ayumi._

“And what about Yoshida?”

_What about him?_

“What-” Yubel paused, unable to put into words her thoughts. “What do you think about him?”

_He’s a person, someone I can rely on. I don’t want to rely on him though, because I need to be strong myself._ Yuei went off on his own tangent, while Yubel listened. The boy she promised to protect, talking about his own strength.

“At this rate you won’t need protection.” Yubel’s face started to curl up, quickly changing into a laugh.

_What do you mean?_ Yuei stared at the demon in his tub, cracking herself up.

“It’s been my duty for thousands of years to protect you and your ancestors.”

_So, I am-_

“The supreme king. That, and above all else, you are Mitsui Yuei.”

_But, how do yo-_

“I’d recognize my best friend without hesitation, Yuei.” Yubel stood up, raising out of the tub, and staring at Yuei. “Turn around.”

_But you’re in my b-_

“TURN **AROUND**!”

* * *

 

“A knock on the door, a simple action, yet one that’s hard to describe.” Yoshida stared at the front door, whispering the same phrase to himself. _I’m not gonna get anywhere by standing here, now am I?_ He thought to himself, hoping that maybe his body would do it for him. His mind rushed, panicking. As he went to put his fist to the door, it opened.

“I’ll see you after school mo-” Yuei ran into Yoshida, both of them falling backwards.

“Glad to see you too, Yuei.”

“Y-Yoshida?” Yuei’s face began to redden, as he jumped up, and grabbed his things, throwing them hastily into his bag. “S-Sorry. I was in a rush to get to class.”

“Don’t worry.” Yoshida reached out his hand, gesturing for Yuei to take it. “I have everything prepared. For I am in need of your assistance today.” As Yoshida extended out his hand, Yuei stared upwards.

“I-I’m sorry. But I have a test today, a-and-”

“You can take it at the facility. We have the finest accommodations for testing.”

“But I promised my teacher a duel.”

“We can invite him over after school is out, or whenever his schedule can fit in. Yoshida chided everything Yuei threw at him. There was no avoiding it, he really was a part of the Kaiba family.

“F-Fine. What are we doing?”

“I will inform you once we make it there. For now, let’s chatter in the backseat.” Yoshida waved his hand to the car behind him, a black car, average in about everything. Yet, it was cleaner than a mint condition misprint card.

“I-I guess.” Yuei took a step towards the car, and a man stepped out of the passenger's side, and opened the door for him. “Thank you.” Yuei stepped in, sliding to the side. Yoshida took a step in, and slid next to Yuei.

“To the DDF.”

“On it, sir.” The driver up front took note of their destination, then started off.

“DDF?”

“Yes, Yub-”

“No, not Yubel. I asked for my body back last night.”

“Oh, of course, Yuei. The DDF is the Duel Disk Factory.”

“Why are we going there?”

“The only facility that has a built in Solid Vision System.”

“Are we going to be due-”

“No.” Yoshida reached forward, and grabbed a can. It was red, and had a bubble pattern on it. “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing!” Yuei shot back. “J-Just, aren’t these fancy cars supposed to have wine and stuff in it?”

“I’m not old enough to drink, Yuei. I’m only 19.” Yoshida opened the can, and handed it to Yuei. “Here.”

Yuei took the can out of Yoshida’s hand, and took a drink. It was “Cherry, and fizzy.”

“Have you never had a soda before, Yuei?”

“Never. Mom says they’re bad for my health.” Yoshida stared at Yuei, their eyes piercing each other.

“I,” Yoshida couldn’t bear the thought. “Sorry, I get emotional a bit too quickly.” Yoshida said, as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

“It’s fine. I understand, after all. I only knew my father for about a year before he left.”

“I never knew my mother, my father was the only one there for me. He taught me how to run the business, and how to be a gentleman. The last I remember him was-” Yoshida cut himself off, his eyes red, tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Yoshida. But there was nothing you could’ve done.”

“I-” Yoshida stared at the ground, a single tear flowing out of his eye. “I watched my father die.”

“Wh-what?”

“I sat there, unable to move, and watched as my father was murdered.” Yoshida pulled the cooler forward, and grabbed a bottle of wine from behind it.

“I thought you sa-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Yoshida popped the bottle open, grabbing a plastic cup from behind the cooler. Pouring it in, he turned to Yuei. “Want a drink?”

“N-no. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. More for me.”

* * *

 

As the two arrived at the building, Yuei started to stare in awe.

_Yuei, are you going to as-_

“NO!” Yuei pushed away from Yoshida, scaring him and the driver. “S-Sorry. Yubel, you know.”

_Aww, I can’t tease now?_ Yubel pulled her eye down, and stuck her tongue out.

“Someone’s playful today.”

“I’d imagine.” Yoshida moved closer to Yuei, leaning into his ear. “The driver doesn’t know, so try to keep it down.”

Yuei stared as Yoshida pushed himself back.

“Ya’ know Boss, you could at least keep ya’ voice down.”

“Oh, I didn’t? Sorry, uhhhhh-”

“Tado. Ikeda Tado.”

“Yeah, you.” Yoshida leaned over to Yuei. “I don’t know this person.”

The gates of the building opened up, as the car drove closer, eventually closing behind them. The two in the back opened up the doors, and walked into the building. “Is this-”

“The DDF. Now come on.” Yoshida pulled Yuei by the arm, running into the factory.

“What are we doing here Yoshida?”

“Dueling, of course. I just need to pull some statistics from your deck.”

“Why?”

“So you can defeat Matsuda.” Yoshida started to laugh.

“What do you mean?” Yuei clenched his fists.

“He said it himself. He could be me easily. I just imagine how badly he’ll bury you.” Yoshida stopped running, and fell to his knees laughing. Everyone in the building stared at him. Yuei clenched his fists harder.

“I need to beat him, and I will.”

“Yeah, ametur. You’re only here because I let you be. Anyone in here could crush you just as bad as Matsuda. Yoshida stood up, and stared at Yuei, his face turning red as he stared into Yuei’s eyes. He quickly turned his head away, “After all, their deck’s are balanced.” Yoshida started to laugh, and Yuei slapped Yoshida.

As Yoshida fell to the floor, Yuei started to shout. “Matsuda is holding my friends hostage. I have to defeat him and win their souls back. Even if I have to kill him with my cold dead hands, I will get them back.” Yoshida started to stand up, his face sinking.

“Sorry, I forgot.” The drunkard smile plastered on his face, his cheeks becoming redder as he got lost in his thoughts, his walk up the stairs, Yuei hadn't thought about it, but one glass was more than enough to make Yoshida shit-faced. Once the walk up was completed, Yoshida introduced the Stadium to him.

“A flat space?”

“Not even a Solid Vision system.”

“What’s the point?”

“To use your own strength, and not build off your monster’s. Here.” Yoshida poked Yuei with a deck, as Yuei grabbed it.

“What is this?”

“A deck with no monsters. I’ll be using one as well.” Yoshida’s face started to lose it’s red tint, as he started to get serious.

“Why would we do this?”

“You want to get stronger, no?” Yuei shrugged at Yoshida’s question. “We’re going to spend five hours here, and we’re going to be helping the workers.”

“WHAT?”

“I used to do it as a moral booster, get them to work harder. You know, seeing their boss work with them. But I became stronger as time went on. It’s a commonplace thing here now.” Yoshida slid his duel disk on, and slid the deck into it. “And after all, we have someone new with us. COME ON!”

Yoshida hopped around the building, going from machine to machine. At some he would crank a lever, others he would press a combination of buttons. Everytime, he would be launching himself as fast as he could around the building. “I can’t do this Yoshida-Ku-” The men next to him dropped a Duel Disk into his hands. “No, I’m not doing thi-”

“YUEI! Come on. I know you want to.” Yoshida mocked as he went around. Yuei took the deck he was given, and slid it into the Duel Disk. He balanced his way to the center platform, and stood on top. Yoshida landed in front of him, putting his clenched fist on his flat hand. “Who’s going first, folks? let’s find out.”

Yuei mimicked Yoshida’s posture, and started to shake his hand. “Rock Paper Scissors, Shoot! NO!”

_ **DUEL START** _

_**Kaiba Yoshida:** _ _4000_

_**Mitsui Yuei:** _ _4000_

 

“I get to go first.” Yoshida chuckled, as he launched himself around the building. “I set two cards face down, and set one monster face down. Your turn.” Yoshida went to working on the machines, as Yuei drew his hand of six.

“Mage Power? Giant Soldier of Stone? Yoshida, is this-”

“A deck based of the King Of Game’s.”

“Why not just give me his? Or a copy of it?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Yoshida jumped from his machine to the other side of the building, pumping the lever as fast as he could.

“Fine. I set one monster face down, along with two other cards.” Yuei jumped to the first machine he set his eyes on. “You’re turn.”

“I DRAW!” Yoshida took a look at his hand. “I flip my monster face up. RISE, MYSTICAL ELF!” Yoshida thrusted his arm forward, pushing himself off the machine below him. “I activate the spell card Graceful Charity!” Yoshida landed on the middle platform. “I draw two cards, then discard two.”

Yuei looked around, and ran to a machine. _If Yoshida can do it, so can I._ His thoughts ran through his head, as Yubel stood to the side and watched. The duel went on for quite some time, Yoshida pushing, and Yuei fighting back. Yet, there was a big difference this time. Yuei was having fun. He never had to jump around this much, he never had to think this much. And without any Extra Deck, he didn’t need to worry about summoning those monsters.

 

_**Kaiba Yoshida:** _ _200_

_**Yuei Mitsui:** _ _100_

 

“You’re good Yuei.” Yoshida’s field was empty, not a single card played.

“I should say the same for you, Mr. Kaiba.” Yuei’s field was barren, not a card in his hand. “Managing to hold out with some life after Summon Skull’s attack.”

“If it hadn’t been for my Ring of Destruction, I would’ve certainly lost.”

“Well, it’s your turn Yoshida.” Yuei held out his hand, and pointed it at Yoshida. “Show me your moves bigshot.”

“Fine. I draw!” Yoshida took the one card in his hand and stared. “I play the spell card, Hinotama!”

“And deal 500 damage to me? I didn’t think you’d pull through Yoshida.”

“You’ve got something up your sleeves, I see it in your smirk.”

“I’m like a poem, you read me too well. I activate the effect of my Divine Destructor. By banishing him from the graveyard, I can negate any effect damage this turn!”

“But when-”

“Your second trap made us discard our hands, Yoshida. That’s why she’s in there.”

“Damn. It’s your turn Yuei. Finish this.” Following Yoshida’s wishes, Yuei drew a card. Without looking, he slapped the card onto the duel disk.

“Here goes nothing. I ACTIVATE THIS CARD!” The card raised up and revealed itself as Spellbook of Life. “Great! I banish my Spellbook of Eternity, and special summon my Regretful Magician!”

_**Regretful Magician** _

_**DARK / Level 7 / Spellcaster-Type Effect Monster / ATK:** _ _1500_ _**DEF:** _ _500_

“ _During each of your standby phases, increase this monster’s ATK by 500”_

 

“NOW! REGRETFUL MAGICIAN!” The monster came out of the graveyard, appearing in a flash of light. It’s garbs were blue, with long brown hair flowing out from under it’s hood. The cloak covered its eyes, but opened up near the bottom to show a small book tied to his leg.

The monster leapt forward, grabbing it’s book and throwing it out in front of him. It stopped in front of Yoshida, and opened up the book. As it started to chat, a giant ball of fire started to collect atop the book. “What is this?” Yoshida clamored backwards, ready to burn.

“FLAMING REGRET!” Yuei shouted as Regretful Magician launched the fireball at Yoshida.

 

_**Kaiba Yoshida:** _ _200_ _**→** _ _0_

_ **Duel End** _

_ **Winner: Mitsui Yuei** _

 

Yoshida pulled himself off the ground, the blast having knocked him over. “Damn. Despite not having Solid Vision on, that still packed a punch.”

“Yeah, that was a great one, Yoshida. Thanks a lot.”

“Heh. It was the least I could do. After all, there’s no better sparring partner than me.” Yoshida started to blush, Yuei following behind.

“Wait. Why is your face re-”

“Why is yours?” The both pushed each other away, and stared awkwardly to either side of them.

“Well, Yoshida, I’d better be getting home now.” Yuei jumped down, Yoshida yelled to get transport for Yuei.

“Yuei, are you sure you want to leave now?”

“And do what, Yubel? Spend the night with him?”

“I mean, why not? You know I can read your min-”

“NO!” Yuei yelled at Yubel, and everyone turned their attention to Yuei. “Sorry,” Yuei started walking again. “I know you can Yubel, and I know that I don’t think about him.”

“You have be-”

“No I haven’t.”

“What’s one night going to hurt, Yuei?”

Yuei paused, stopping his forward motion. “If mom says yes, then I will. Is that better Yubel? IS THAT BETTER?” Yuei raised his voice once more, everyone ignoring him, and staring away. “Dammit Yubel. Fine, I’ll ask. Yoshida!”

 

 


	10. Fear of the End

 “WHAT?” Yuei yelled at his mother.

“I said you can go. If it’s ok with Yoshida-San.” Yoshida stepped out of the car, and walked up to the door.

“I heard my name. What’s the problem Mrs. Mitsui?”

“Oh, no problem sir. I was just telling Yuei he’d have to ask you if he could stay the night with you.”

“Is that all? I’d be glad to let my biggest rival spend the night. I would like to ask if he has everything ready.”

“Of course not, Yoshida-Kun! I didn’t think my mother would say yes!” Yuei ran up to his room, Yubel flying next to him.

“Yuei, you sure seem eager. Something you’re not telling m-”  
“Not now Yubel.” Yuei ran into his room, slamming the door behind him.  
“Fine. I’ll go poke fun at Yoshida.” Yubel floated down the stairs, thinking to herself. _I feel so different after being in Yuei’s body. Am I even still Yubel?_

“Gotta get this, have a change of clothes for tomorrow. Don’t forget my cards.” Yuei was mumbling to himself, throwing whatever he wanted to take into his bag. He stopped, and stared at the wall in the closet. “Why am I so excited? It’s just one night. The night before my duel with Matsuda, at that. I shouldn’t be getting worked up. I just need to practice with Yoshida.” Yuei blushed. “Is that what I really want to do?”

“Yuei! Hurry up, or else there won’t be any time to play.” Yubel yelled at Yuei.

“I’M COMING!” _Why didn’t she just fly up here and tell me?_ Yuei ran down the stairs, and fell the third step down.

“You ok over there?” Yoshida stood up and ran to Yuei.

“I’m fine. Just a broken nose is all.” Yuei started to laugh, lifting himself off the ground. “It’s not like I’m gonna die or anything.” Yuei had one last chuckle, before he walked over to his mother. He gave her a quick hug, then walked his way back to the staircase to pick up his bag.

“You two be safe.” Yuei’s mother called out.

“We’ll be safe, Keiko.” Yoshida walked to the door, and opened it for Yuei. Yuei ran through the door, waving goodbye to his mother. Yoshida walked out the door, and shut it behind him.

* * *

 

“We need to change your deck, Yuei.”

“Yoshi-”

“I mean, look at this. It’s not balanced at all. Your monsters outweigh your spells and traps, even when you consider the focus cards.”

“Yo-”

“In fact, why haven’t you been using your focus card? If you’re not going to use them, take them out.”

“Yoshida-kun!” Yuei stared at Yoshida. “Was the whole reason you agreed to let me stay  over just so you could fix my deck?” Yoshida hesitated. “How come? I wanted to actually spend time with you, dammit!”

“Yuei. Your next opponent will try to kill you. Get that into your head. He. Will. **Kill**. You.”

“This is cheating. There’s no way this will get through safe checks.”

“I’ll pull some strings.” Yuei’s chest started to thump.

“Why? Why do this for me?” Yoshida’s followed along.

“Why? Because I choose to.” Yoshida’s sarcastic tone resonated with Yuei.

“But why me?”

“You’re the Supreme King, aren’t you?” Yuei started to get pissed off, yet his chest was starting to burn, his heart started pumping out of his chest. Yuei stood up.

“Yubel talked me into this.”

“And for what reason? Does she know you like me?” Yuei stared at the boy on the floor. They were both the same age, both adults. “You turned 18 not too long ago. I’m surprised your folks haven't celebrated yet.”

 _He remembered my birthday._ “W-what reason would we have? Everyone’s grieving. Everyone thought I was dead.” Yuei’s heart started to race. His face turning red.

“I have information on all of the duelists, you’re not a special case.” Yoshida walked closer. “This entire scene was uncalled for, so do try not to make too much noise.” Yoshida got close to Yuei, his heart beating loudly.

“T-Tell me what it is.”

“Your birthday? October 15th.” Yoshida Pulled Yuei down, sitting on the ground with him. Yuei’s heart racing faster, his eyes starting to tear up.

“Y-Yoshida.”

“Like I said, this is all uncalled for, so just try not to make a lot of noise.” Yuei pushed himself away from Yoshida.

“If- if I’m not a special case, why go through all this? Why let me come over if I’m not a special case?”

Yoshida stared, his mouth started to form words. Yoshida whispered to himself, “I love you,” as Yuei tried to read. “You’re my rival, and I need to make sure you get thr-”

“So you try to make out with me? That’s making sure I get through a duel?” Yoshida crawled closer.

“This,” Yoshida kissed Yuei’s cheek “Is for me.” Yoshida wrapped his arms around Yuei, the grip of his arms like a vice. Yuei struggled to get out, unable to move. He felt Yoshida’s head touch his chest, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Yoshida. Yoshida kept mouthing the words “I love you,” to himself, Yuei lifted his hands to Yoshida’s face, and lifted it up to his.

“I’m not going anywhere, Yoshida-Kun. I’ll win this duel, so I can come back and be with you.” Yuei pushed his lips against Yoshida’s, and let his hand droop down to Yoshida’s, interlocking their fingers. Yoshida’s face was starting to stream with tears. He had never been so happy.

Yoshida pulled Yuei up, and pushed him onto the bed. “Tonight, I’m the Supreme King.” Yoshida crawled on top of Yuei, and pulled his shirt off. As he pulled the grey shirt over Yuei’s head, he threw it to the other side of the room, landing right next to his jacket. Yuei slid his hand down Yoshida’s chest, hooking his finger on the bottom of the shirt. He pulled up on it, sliding it up to Yoshida’s head, while Yoshida was focused on taking the pants off of Yuei. His hand reached for the zipper, his other for the button.

“Eager, aren’t we Yoshida?” Yuei lept forward the moment he felt his pants slide off, pressing his lips against Yoshida, he reached his hands down to slide Yoshida’s pants off. Yoshida felt his pants unbutton, and he pushed Yuei back down.

“Who said you could take my clothes off?” Yuei stared at Yoshida. “Well, since you’re so eager, I’ll give it to you.” Yoshida slid Yuei’s pants off, and started to Rub on Yuei’s pelvis. Yuei flinched, but stayed as still as he could. Yuei watched as Yubel flew through the door, locking it behind her.

“Now we’re alone.”

“No Yubel?”

“No Yubel,” Yuei repeated. He pulled Yoshida closer to him, embracing the warmth. Their lips intertwined with each other. Yuei felt a slight poking on his leg. “Who was it that said Iwas eager?”

* * *

 

The day had passed, Yuei walked to the field. He was in the Semi-Finals. Yoshida stood in the neighboring arena, waiting for Yuei to win. “Yubel, this deck is gonna be what gets us to win. I know it.”

“Did you and Yoshida work on it?”

“All night. After, uh-” Yuei blushed, his face turned redder than a ripe tomato “After that happened.” Yubel chuckled.

“Think about it Yuei. You’ve come so far. I only had to duel once, and you crushed everyone else.”

“From lowly servant, to Supreme King. I’m ready to win this Duel.” Yuei thrusted his arm into the air, and made a fist. “Yuei Mitsui is ready to Duel!”

A voice popped into the air, speakers booming with sound. “Ok folks, it’s time for the final two duels. Mitsui Yuei is going up against Hiroshi Matsuda, and Kaiba Yoshida is going against Kobayashi Rira. Both sets of Duelists, take their positions please.” Yuei stepped up to his side of the field, and watched as Matsuda walked to his. “Players, who will take their first turn?”

“We’re just now starting this? Coin flip.”

“Rock Paper Scissors!” Yuei shouted.

“The duelist who can get an action card first will have the first turn.”

“WHAT?” Matsuda and Yuei screamed, interrupting each other.

“Now, action field, SET!” The announcer shouted, and a card began to spin above the stadium. “The field for this duel will be,” The card spun faster, and faster, quickly coming to a halt. “Dragon Ravine!” The field quickly molded the world around them into a wasteland. There were gorges, and cliffs. Cacti ravaged the area around them, and the wind blew harshly. “Now, grab an action card, and go!” Matsuda ran, and Yuei leaped onto the floating platforms above them.

Matsuda lunged at a card, while Yuei grabbed one from a cactus. “ I activate my action card, XYZ Starter. I special summon Artifact Durendal by banishing an Artifact from my deck and hand!”

 

**_Duel Start_ **

**_Mitsui Yuei:_ ** _4000_ **_Hiroshi Matsuda:_ ** _4000_

 

Yuei discarded a card from his hand, and pulled one from his deck, sliding it into the graveyard. “Now, come down from your pedestal. Present the power that is your will. XYZ SUMMON. DESCEND! ARTIFACT DURENDAL!” Yuei screamed into the heavens, pleading for their powers. A bolt of light hit the ground, and Durendal appeared from it.

Matsuda drew his hand of five, and stared at the cards. “Appears that I actually shuffled well this time.”

“What do you mean, Matsuda?”

“I’ve been shuffling my cards in an irregular pattern, making sure only the five pieces of Exodia appear at the top of my deck.” Yuei thought back, the first time he saw Matsuda win.

“You slid the exodia cards into the deck after they were shuffled!”

“So the pretty boy finally figured it out. Lucky for you, I wanted to show you my true power. So I decided to shuffle them in boy.”

Yuei sneered, his face contorting into anger. “I set three cards face down, and end my turn.”

“I draw! I play my monster, Cyber Dragon Core!”

 

**_Cyber Dragon Core_ **

**_Light-Attribute / Machine - Effect Monster / ATK:_ ** _400_ **_DEF:_ ** _1500_ **_/ Level 4_ **

_“When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Cyber" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.”_

 

“The card I choose is Cyber Repair Plant.” The card shot out of Matsuda’s deck, as he pulled it out and put it into his hand. “Next, I equip A-Assault Core to Cyber Dragon Core.”

  


**_A-Assault Core_ **

**_Light-Attribute / Machine - Union - Effect Monster / ATK:_ ** _1900_ **_DEF:_ ** _200_ **_/ Level 4_ **

_“Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's monster effects (except its own), also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.”_

 

“Now, I set one card face down, and end my turn.” Matsuda started to run away from Yuei. Yuei looked at his Duel Disk.

“I draw!” Yuei looked at the card he had just drew, and placed it in his hand. “I use the effect of my Artifact Mech!” A giant beast fell out of the sky, landing in front of Yuei.

 

**_Artifact Mech_ **

**_Light-Attribute / Fairy - Effect Monster / ATK:_ ** _2500_ **_DEF:_ ** _500_ **_/ Level 8_ **

_“By banishing one “Artifact” monster from the field, you can special Summon this monster from your hand.”_

 

“Now, I’ll release my Durendal as payment!” Yuei walked to the floating sword, and put his hand on the blade. “You did good pal, now take a rest.” Durendal exploded into light, not even responding to its owner. “Ok, Mech, Let’s do this.”

“Wait, Artifact Mech?”

“Yoshida ran out of ideas. ATTACK!” Artifact Mech put its arm forward, black metal bending around. Sockets moving, bumpy textures, smooth plates, all forming a sharp spear at the end of a fist. Mech ran at the core, and stabbed forward. The Assault core leaped off the dragon, and exploded into dust.

 

**_Matsuda_ **

_4_ _000 → 1900_

 

“I set two cards face-down. Your move.”

“I DRAW!” Matsuda took a look at his hand. “Nothing new, I see.” Matsuda paced to the side, jumping on top of a platform. Yuei quickly followed behind. Matsuda leaped forward, and grabbed a card from the edge of a platform. “Action Magic, shuffle draw! I shuffle two cards back into my deck, and draw two to replace them.” Matsuda slid two cards into his deck. The cards shuffled, and he drew two more from the top of the deck. “YES! I summon my-”  
“Action Magic! No Action!”  


**_Action Magic: No Action_ **

_Negate the activation and the effect of an Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

 

“If this is a fight of action cards, then so be it. But I won’t lose to a scum like you!” Yuei stared, his eyes piercing Matsuda.

 

“If you think you can just stop everything I do, then I’ll do just that. I play the continuous spell card, Messenger of Peace!”

 

**_Messenger of Peace_ **

_"Monsters with 1500 or more ATK cannot declare an attack. Once per turn, during your standby phase, pay 100 LP, or destroy this card."_

 

“Are you kidding me Matsuda? All I have to do is wait as your card littles your Life Points down. Meanwhile, I can summon all the monsters I want.”

“We shall see about that. I end my turn.”

“Fine by me. I draw!” Yuei smirked, his grin turning into a smile. Quickly bursting into a laugh.

 _Yuei, what’s going on?_ Yubel shouted.

“I didn’t know Yoshida slid this into my deck. Perhaps it’s a message. I don’t know how it got here, but it’s better that I use it. I play the spell card, Artifact Finale!” Yuei slid the spell card into its slot, then laughed maniacally as it rose from the ground.

 

**_Artifact Finale_ **

_Summon as many “Artifact” monsters as possible from your hand, then pay 200 LP for each one._

 

“I’ll be summoning Artifact Lancea, and Artifact Moralltach! For a total of 400 LP!”

 

**_Yuei_ **

_4000_ _→ 3600_

 

A beast of blue, holding a metallic spear rose from the ground, piercing the air with its spear of light. Following it was a near-white beast, holding a sword glowing with energy. “My friends will guide me to a new understanding! I release my Artifact Lancea, Moralltach, and Mech in order to summon a beast of underlying horror!”

“What?” Matsuda backed up, waiting. All three of Yuei’s monsters flew into the sky. Except Lancea. She turned around, to stare at Yuei. Speaking unintelligible words. But Yuei knew. He knew every word.

“I followed you for your compassion, but now I see the true you.” it rang in his head as she flew away.

“I wish for you to meet SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!” Clouds started to pile up, the sky

turned dark. Rain poured down, thunder struck the center of the field, as a giant red dragon with two mouths floated down. Rain fell harder, as Slifer finally touched the ground.

 

**_Slifer The Sky Dragon_ **

**_Divine/ Level 10 / Divine-Beast, Effect Monster / ATK/ ? DEF/ ?_ **

_“This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent’s field in face-up Attack Position: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if it’s ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it.”_

 

“Try to use a pendulum summon now. I dare you.” Yuei grinned. “Slifer currently has 2000 ATK, as accounted by the cards in my hand. But, because of your Messenger of Peace, I’ll just have to set a card face down, leaving Slifer with 1000 ATK, thereby foregoing your effect!” Yuei thrusted his hand forward. Matsuda looked in his hand, and saw nothing. “ATTACK MATSUDA DIRECTLY!” Slifer flew forward, biting into the duel disk on Matsuda’s arm.

 

**_Matsuda_ **

_1900_ _→ 900_

 

“I end my turn there.”

“I refuse to let you ruin my work now. Of all the places I’ve been, all the people I’ve meet, the things I’ve been through. You know as well as I do that we must fight for our causes, Mitsui. You have your reasons for fighting, I have mine. And sometimes, you have to slip through hoops to get what you want.”

“Get on with your turn.”  
“Fine, if you’re certain to meet your doom so quickly.” Matsuda drew a card from his deck, looking intently. “I do not rely on luck, for I do not need it. I activate Pot of Greed, and draw two more cards. These two cards will decide what your fate shall be, Yuei. Shall they guide you towards victory, or help me to a true, and noble cause.”

“And what would that be, Jackass?”

“Getting tired, are we? I wish to unite all people under one utopia. The powerful god, master Mentis, has foreseen it. A world where all can get along, under his rule, where harm comes to no one.”  
“I won’t let you!” Yuei screamed, but withdrew quickly.

“Did it just occur to you that you wish to do the same? Or maybe it was throwing away your friends, in order to get a seemingly more powerful monster? Maybe your strategy would’ve worked, if you hadn't been so eager to get rid of them.”

“Quiet.”

“What’s that? I fail to hear your plea for help. Maybe if you speak up, I’ll spare you, and continue on to another duel. My duel with Kaiba Yoshida.” Matsuda left a gratifying chuckle, as Yuei’s eyes widened.  
“Shut up.”

“What was that, peasant? I can’t quite make it o-”  
“I SAID **SHUT UP**!” Yuei shouted even louder. His body started to glow, energy radiating around him. His duel disk began to change shape, his clothes fading into different shapes. As the glow faded out, all that was standing there was a tall man, a cape on his back, armor covering him from head to toe. His duel disk was black, with signs of gold on them. “I am the Supreme King. I decide who wins, and who loses.” Yuei’s voice emitted from the man, deep and resonant in the wide open arena.

“This will make it even more pleasing for me, then.” Matsuda drew his two cards, staring at them for mere seconds before bursting out laughing. “THE CARDS HAVE CHOSEN ME, YUEI! I activate, The Seal of Mentis!” A spell card appeared on the field, but it was blank. There was no picture on it, and no description, not even a name.

“What is the meaning of this, Matsuda?”

“This Seal hasn’t chosen it’s master yet. But it will have one soon. As a Continuous spell card, it stays on my field. Next, I activate my Call of Two Souls!” The wind started to pick up, parting the clouds, forming a small tornado inside the arena. “This card destroys every monster, and every face-down card on our fields.

“Then I’ll have to activa-”

“Too bad, you can’t activate cards in response to this one’s activation.” Slifer vanished to dust, and the card on Yuei’s spell zone opened up, revealing an Artifact monster, before being destroyed. Matsuda’s face-down Solemn strike was destroyed, and banished.

“My cards, where are they?”

“Banished. Every card destroyed by this effect is banished to the realm of the god himself, Mentis.” Matsuda broke out laughing once more, before Yuei dashed off to get an action card. “Hey, I’m not done with my card’s effect. There’s one little thing I need to take. A single soul.” Yuei reached for the nearest platform, but fell, his arm unable to move, unable to grab the ledge. He fell down to the ground, hitting his head on the plexi glass underneath him. The was a small cracking sound, as Yuei had broke the glass under him. The platforms disappeared, the action cards turning to dust.

“M-Matsuda.”

“Normally, I would chose which soul to put into the Seal. But, as I am generous, I shall let you choose.” Matsuda walked over to Yuei, the crowd watching in despair. Matsuda put his arm on Yuei’s chest. Yuei tried to struggle, tried to move, but was unable to. Matsuda’s hand started to glow red, as he pulled out a physical form of Yubel.

“YUBEL!” Matsuda stomped on Yuei’s face, throwing Yubel to the side.

“This was the least painful part for you. Speak again and I’ll make it unbearable.” Matsuda reached his hand to Yuei’s disk, pulling out every artifact soul in the deck. The blank card followed behind Matsuda, pushing every one of them into a pile. Matsuda turned around, facing the two sets of souls. A chain flew out of the card, encircling each of them. “Now, Yuei Mitsui. I leave you a choice. Will you give up your Artifact’s Souls, or the soul of Yubel? The guardian made to protect your highness.”

“MYSELF! I CHOOSE MYSELF!”

Matsuda clicked his tongue, waving his finger in the air. “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that. Lord Mentis would have my head if I let you. No, the card will only hold one of your monster’s souls. So, who shall it be?” Matsuda snapped, and Yuei shot up from his laying position.

“I, I-”

“Take your time. No one can get in here, and neither of us will get out. I could do this for all eternity, but I know you can’t.” Matsuda chuckled, his intent dark, and atmosphere matching. Yuei thought hard about it, how he could escape, how could he save his friends. Would the artifacts even want to be saved?

“I don’t know.”

“Well, the choice is yours. Oh, Oh, let me guess, you think you’re gonna piss off the ancients even more by choosing them, as if it’ll make your mistakes up to them? Or, or, you’re sad that you have to lose one of the things that you cared the most about, right?”

“You, you.”

“Is that what I think it is?”

“YUEI! DON’T DO THIS! YOU CAN STILL BEAT HIM, I KNOW YOU CAN!” Yubel started to shout, struggling to get out of her chains. The artifacts stayed silent, lamenting as the choice seemed too obvious. Yuei was going to get rid of them, as he had the others.

“This is getting boring. You know what? I’ll give you another hour before I choose for you.”

“Yubel-”

“If you have to choose me, do it. I am your guardian, after all.”

“Yubel, your skin is unbreachable, like that of dragon’s scales. But your soul, much like my heart, is vulnerable,” Yuei started to speak. “But, as your soul is vulnerable, so is my heart. You have reached into my very core, and changed who I am.”

“YAWN! Hurry up Yuei, time’s tickin’.”

“My dearest, Yubel. I wouldn’t give you up for anything. You’re not a romantic partner, you’re not a crush, you’re not my guardian. In my eyes, you’re the closest friend I will ever have.” Yuei slunk down, staring at the grass, as he grabbed Yubel’s hand. “I wouldn’t give you up to live a life without you. I wouldn’t give you up for anything.” Yuei stood up, and walked to the artifacts, letting Yubel’s hand slide out of his.

As he walked over to the artifacts, he began to speak once more. “And as the day comes to a close, the sun sets, the water falls, and I think of what I have. The artifacts, friends who have been there since my father left us. Even when I had not realized it at first, you were always there. Wanting your memories back, and I was willing to travel the world to give them to you.” Yuei’s face started to turn red, his eyes tearing up. “I was willing to throw away my life to give you everything you wanted, and now I don’t know if I can. Nothing I can say, or do, will ever make up for what I’ve done. It’s my fault you lost your friends, and my fault for trusting a card that wasn’t mine.” Yuei walked to Matsuda, falling in front of him, his face in his hands.

“Has your decision been made?” Matsuda sat on the glass under him, staring at Yuei. Yuei looked up, his clothes melded back into his school uniform, his armor fading away. His duel disk changed back to it’s original form, as Yuei stared at the beast in front of him.

“I’m the monster, I’m the one who should be in that card.”

“I said, have you made your decision?” Matsuda raised his voice, kicking Yuei.

“I-I choose,” Yuei’s voice reverted to it’s normal pitch, reverberating no more. Tears streamed down his eyes. Yuei stood up, wiping his face. He turned around, and faced Yubel. “I’m sorry. I choose Yubel.”

Matsuda snapped his fingers, and released Yubel from her chains. Yubel tried to fly, but she wasn’t going anywhere. Her feet stayed planted on the ground, only able to jump. “Nice try, cutie, but you’re not going anywhere.” Matsuda chuckled, watching as Yubel tried to run towards an exit. “Did you not listen to me?” Yubel smacked into an invisible wall, unable to move past it. “I said no one is coming in, or leaving this arena.” Matsuda pressed a button on his Duel Disk, and a red beam shot out of the blank card.

Yuei couldn’t watch, he couldn’t move. He just had to, though. He had to move. Yubel saw the beam moving her way, and began to ran. She ran towards Matsuda, hoping to cut it off. As she passed by Matsuda, and turned, she made a full loop, hoping to watch Matsuda get pulled into his own card. But, the beam continued to follow her. She ran past Yuei, the beam getting closer, and closer to her.

“This is it, huh?” Yuei began to shed another tear.

“You got that right kid.” Matsuda hit Yuei on the back, knocking him forward. What should have knocked Yuei down, propelled him forward, as he ran towards Yubel. He ran right into her, knocking her out of the way, letting the beam envelop him.

Yuei felt as the beam took over his body. Burning him from the inside out. His clothes flew off, burnt to charcoal in an instant. His body turned black, this mind going blank. All he felt, was sadness, sorrow. He didn’t have a chance to say goodbye to anyone. To Yubel, to Yoshida, his mother, or even Ayumi. The blank card exploded into dust, the beam from it following suit. As the beam was finally faded away, the chains holding the artifacts released. They flew back into the deck as fast as possible. Yubel stared, waiting for Yuei to step out of the harm safely, like always.

“He has to come out, he has to. He never fails, he can’t fail. Not now.”

“He didn’t fail, honey.” Matsuda walked up to the Monster. His goal was to save you, and his artifacts. He did a damn good job of it. He used that stupid monologue to distract me, give him time to think of a plan. And now,” the beam faded away, revealing a black body, burnt, destroyed. All that remained was a corpse of what used to be Yuei.

“NO! This can’t happen, this shouldn’t have happened. **I’m his guardian**!” Yubel ran to the corpse, but was knocked down by Matsuda.

“YOU IMBECILE!” Matsuda kicked the corpse. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO ME? LORD MENTIS IS GOING TO BE FURIOUS!” He kicked the body again. “Not that it matters anymore. I can just bring him a bone as a symbol of victory.” Matsuda’s foot gravitated to Yuei’s head. “After all, you won’t be needing this anymore.” Matsuda smashed his foot into the skull, busting it apart.

Yubel pulled herself up, she sat on her knees, her arms keeping her up. The wings on her back had vanished, her legs were weak, her face streaming with tears. “Matsuda. You,”

“I what? I killed Yuei? That was his choice. Am I a monster? Following the orders of a god, I wouldn’t say so. If anything, Yuei was a monster. Taking his cards for granted. Even after he knew there were souls in them, he began to use them more and more like tools. He betrayed his friendship, and tried to stop the development of a new world. Who’s the monster here? The one who’s done so much wrong, or the one who wants to save everyone?”

“You’re the monster here.”

“Yuei tried to kill Yoshida during their first duel. He was considering pushing him off a building, and almost succeeded, making it look like an accident.”

“Bu-”

“He almost destroyed several of his artifacts during his recent duels. He tried to kill Kuroda,”  
“Kuroda attacked him.”

“Was it because he was mad, or was it because he realized what a monster Yuei was? Because he realized what Yuei had done to everyone?”  
“That seal, that red thing on his head. It was controlling him.”  
“And this is a fact, or just something you assumed?” Matsuda put his arm on his shoulder. “Yuei never cared about anything more than winning. That is what made him the Supreme King, after all. He never gave up in his duels, but always clouded himself with the thought of saving his friends, getting help for his mother. But all he really wanted was to win. He sacrificed his cards, the souls that inhabited them. Why didn’t the artifacts talk to him? They weren’t there.”

“SHUT UP! I won’t believe it. Not a word!”  
“Don’t get me wrong, Yuei tried to change, Lord Mentis told me so. But the bloodline of the Supreme King still flew through his veins, and he couldn’t control it. It was his own weakness that made his strong, but his strength that made him weak. An easy target for Lord Menti-”  
“I SAID SHUT UP!” Yubel’s arm shifted, the shape changing, and growing. Out of her arm was an organic Duel Disk. “I’M TAKING THE FIRST TURN!” Her Duel Disk spoke,

“Intrusion penalty, 2000 points taken.”

“Oh? Looks like the corpse still has their Duel Disk running.” Matsuda snorted.

“I loved him, he was everything to me, and you took him away, Matsuda.”

“Oh? A confession to the dead man? A shame he’ll never hear it. His soul is inside the Seal of Mentis.” Matsuda held up a card.

 

**_The Seal of Mentis_ **

_“The owner of this card is Yuei Mitsui”_

 

“The picture, it’s-” The white space on the inside of the card was filled with Yuei. He stood still, smiling. His head facing towards the sky. Behind him was a red circle, a star inside of it.

“It’s the one and only Yuei. Grey jacket, red shirt, black pants.” Matsuda grabbed the card with both of his hands, and ripped it in half. “And now he’s gone forever.” Matsuda put the pieces on top of each other, and ripped it again.

“Stop!”

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Matsuda tore the card again, and stuffed it in his pocket.

“I activate the spell card, pot of greed, and draw an additional two cards. Next I summon Royal Magical Library. Then I activate my Broken Bamboo Sword, and equip it to my Library. Library gains 0 attack. Next I activate another Broken Bamboo Sword, and attach it to my Library. Then I use my Golden Bamboo sword to draw 2 cards. Next I activate the effect of my Royal Magical Library.”

“No, you’re not-”

“Every Time a spell is activated, I put a spell counter on Royal Magical Library. When there are 3 on it, I can remove them to draw another card. Next I activate my Pot of duality, which lets me add one of the top 3 cards on my deck to my hand, and shuffle the others back into the deck. Finally-”

“You didn’t. How did you get those cards?”

“The Supreme King bloodline is a long one. I have guarded every single one, and have seen many changes in dueling. Once, Yugi Muto had an exodia deck. He found the pieces again much later in his life, and remade his grandfather’s deck. Once he passed it onto his son, it was refined. Again, and again. This deck is the perfect zero-turn kill. For it was one of his descendants that showed me this deck. I acquired it when he passed on. Now, I will let my Exodia decide your fate.” Yubel took Royal Magical Library off the field, and placed all five pieces of exodia on her disk.

“But, i-it won’t hurt me.”

“My disk is organic. It has no safeguards. You will feel the burning pain Yuei felt, but yours will be even greater. Exodia!” Yubel slowly lifted her hand, pointing at Matsuda. Matsuda ran to the exits, but ran into the invisible wall.

“Lord Mentis, please forgive me. I could not finish the job. If you spare me I will make it up to you.” Matsuda pleaded, and pleaded, but no answer came. The wall stayed, and he fell limp.

“OBLITERATE!”

 

**_To Be Continued_ **


End file.
